Vibrations to Infinity
by Valkryie Cullen
Summary: Sequel to It Echoes Back. The Eurovision Song Contest of 2012, sung by the Hetalia characters. Which lucky country will win this year?
1. Intro, United Kingdom

I don't own Hetalia or Eurovision, Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and I don't know who owns Eurovision, but that person isn't me. Hooray for another Eurovision fanfic! I hope you guys are enthusiastic for the third installment, especially since a canon Hetalia character won this year! And of course the songs are all on YouTube, both studio and live versions.

**Important Note: **I became aware several months ago that Romania was introduced as a canon character last August 2011. And as it turns out, I was _completely_ off the mark of how Himaruya would portray Romania, lol! So, I'm retconning the Romanian siblings—except Moldova because _he's_ canon at least—and from now on will use the singular Romania character. Unfortunately I'm too lazy to go back to 'Sing to Me' and 'It Echoes Back' to change the character, but I promise the changes will remain for future fanfics that I write. The same applies if any other OC I created for Hetalia is introduced in canon.

Also, I've had several requests from readers to stop using Japanese words and instead switch off to words for each character in their native tongues. I originally kept the Japanese words in to stay in tune with the Hetalia canon, but I'm going to try switching off the words to see how the flow of the story goes. The only ones I'll probably keep are some nicknames because of the context.

As usual, short paragraphs in **bold** throughout the story include some history on certain countries and their relationships with each other. I don't anticipate these will surface so much this time around given the amount of history I've already covered in the previous two fanfics. Pairings include: GerIta, Spamono, LietPol, Greece/Japan/Turkey (?), one-sided LietBel, SuFin, Prussia/Hungary/Austria, DenNor, _Oji-san_/Iceland, BulRom (eh?), and any other random ones I can't remember off the top of my head.

And again, I apologize in advance if I offend anyone over the songs.

Enjoy!

* * *

Vibrations to Infinity

* * *

Azerbaijan stunned the world in 2011 when they clinched their first Eurovision victory. Hosting the event in Baku in 2012, the contest would now undoubtedly become much more intense. Would Azerbaijan win again? Or would the trend of a first-time winner possibly continue?

Or…would a country that had previously won gain victory again?

It was time…for Eurovision 2012.

* * *

Germany looked at his reflection in the mirror of his greenroom, and saw the visible irritation. He scrubbed a hand over his face as he spoke into his cell phone. "I keep telling you, _Bruder_, that your assistance isn't necessary this year. I can handle the—"

"_**WEST**__!"_ Prussia whined on the other line loudly, causing Germany to hold the phone away from his ear. _"How can you say that? How can you FINALLY choose a decent song and then cut me out? I'm the awesome Prussia! I need to spread my greatness!"_

"It's _Eurovision_, _Bruder_," Germany almost snapped. "And I would _hardly_ call you posing as a backup dancer last year _helping me_! Now, I can handle this song! Just watch the performance at our house, or something!"

"_West, if I turn the television on, it'll add more money to my bill!"_

"…Bill? That makes no sense, we have sat—" Germany stiffened, and snapped his teeth together. "_Bruder_…you're in BAKU, aren't you?"

"_Ah—um—uh—oh, what a terrible connection!"_ Several sharp smacks filled the earpiece, indicating to Germany that Prussia was slamming the phone against the table, or some other surface. _"I can't—what—it—I—"_

"_Bruder_, cut the crap! I know you're in Baku! That's why you're worried about a bill for watching television—a HOTEL BILL!"

The line abruptly disconnected, and Germany snapped his phone shut. "_Dummkopf_."

Germany wasn't about to cut his older brother any slack. His "help" over the past two years consisted of him getting drunk and being a nuisance. A minor rumor of Lena _possibly_ returning to Eurovision had Prussia running for the hills screaming. Of course, once the former nation found out Lena wasn't coming back he quickly resurfaced.

But Germany wasn't about to hand over the job to his brother. Especially since he _liked_ the song this year.

Germany put his phone down on the table and turned. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the small form huddled on the floor, and he let out a sharp breath. "Kugelmugel? What are you doing?"

"Painting," the micronation said plainly. He was painting the greenroom floor itself, and Germany _did_ find himself impressed with the mosaic. It stretched out across from Kugelmugel by about two feet.

Even if it seemed stupid. "Do you intend to paint the _entire floor_?"

Kugelmugel shrugged. "If it feels artistic."

"Why are you painting the floor anyways? Did you run out of canvases, or…" Germany gestured with his hand awkwardly. "Something?"

Kugelmugel glanced at him briefly with dull, violet eyes before turning back to his work again. "The entire world is a canvas, Germany."

"And what happens when you paint the _entire_ floor? Where are we supposed to walk in here?"

Kugelmugel didn't respond, continuing to focus on the painting. Germany sighed heavily, feeling a headache form. _I'm really sick of dealing with idiots…_

The headache only increased as he walked around the greenroom couch, and saw someone sprawled on it. A white button-down shirt covered their face. "And what's wrong with _you_, Austria?"

"I am hiding from the world," Austria said beneath the shirt, his voice incredibly strained. "For I have suffered a terrible embarrassment."

Germany shrugged stiffly. "Your song wasn't _that_ bad—"

Austria quickly sat up, his eyes full of fury. "I sang a decrepit song, with a disastrous tune, about _shaking my ass_! How is that NOT bad?"

"Try singing about blue underwear," Germany said blandly. "Look, it's not the worse song you've ever selected. At least you don't have to sing it aga—"

"_**I**_ didn't select the song!" Austria shouted. "If it had been MY choice, I would've selected a more refined song! Something cleanses the palate like a glass of wine! Not a vulgar song like '_Woki mit deim Popo_' and having women dancing around stripper poles!"

"I thought it was a good song," Kugelmugel said from the floor. "It stood out from the other entries. That's why I voted for it."

"_W-W-W-Was_?" Austria screamed, jumping off the couch. "YOU? It's YOUR fault I had to sing that song, Kugelmugel?"

"_You_ selected the song?" both Germany and Austria jumped as the greenroom door slammed open and Prussia ran inside. "It's because of you that the pansy aristocrat got humiliated?" he ran over to Kugelmugel and crushed the young boy in a tight hug. "I fucking **LOVE YOU**, kid!"

"…You're stepping on my painting," was all Kugelmugel said.

"Wow, you made it here fast," Germany said, not at all shocked that Prussia had followed him to Baku after all.

"West, I told you I wanted to sing tonight!" Prussia whined. He let Kugelmugel go and rounded on his younger brother. "Why can't you let me do this?"

"Because I like the song, and I don't trust you to stay sober long enough to sing!" Germany snapped, shaking his head. "Just _go home_, _Bruder_!"

Prussia scoffed, and folded his arms over his chest. "Go home NOW? The finals are about to start, West!"

"It—"

"Oh, I can't believe it!"

The arguing died briefly as Hungary hurried into the room. She was dressed in dark clothing, but she was wringing her hands in front of herself. "How could I draw _second_? _Istenem_! Not only is that nerve-wrecking, but I have no chance of winning by going in such a place!"

"There's no need to think like that," Austria said, temporarily forgetting his own embarrassment to hurry to her side. "Plenty of countries in the past have drawn first and have won! You have a good song, so as long as you give a good performance you should have a good place in the final ranking!" he laughed slightly. "I've seen you go off into battle and never be this nervous! This is no big deal!"

Hungary burst out laughing, and nodded her head. "Look at me, losing my head over a singing competition! This is totally out of character for me!"

"Well, considering you've _never_ won, who's surprised?" Prussia laughed.

"What was THAT?" Hungary snapped, brandishing her frying pan.

"Um, can you guys please get off my painting?" Kugelmugel asked.

"Oh, Kugelmugel, where did you come from?" Hungary's anger abruptly faded as she turned to the tiny nation. "Oh, you look so cute today! Can I braid your hair? How about we play dress-up?"

"It's already braided and I don't wear dresses," Kugelmugel said blandly. Hungary took the opportunity to hug him and play with his aforementioned braids.

"Oh, that reminds me," Prussia said, off-handedly. "I managed to sneak into Italy's greenroom for a little while, but then Romano completely lost his shit and threw me out and locked the door behind me." He grinned suddenly at Germany. "Say, if you let me sing for you tonight, I'll help—"

"_Danke_, but I'll find my own way to visit Italy," Germany said irritably, shaking his head. "Just be quiet and stop distracting me!

Prussia grumbled to himself, but happily helped himself to the beer in the room.

"Won't you visit Italy?" Hungary asked, looking at Germany over Kugelmugel's head. "I'm sure he would love to see you."

"Of course he would, but Romano _wouldn't_." Germany rubbed at his temples. "_Scheiße_…does anyone have aspirin?"

"I have some hangover medicine," Austria offered, rummaging through his pockets.

"_You're _hung-over?" Hungary cried out incredulously. "B-But you look no different than usual!"

"Since Tuesday he's drunken twenty-three bottles of _Augustiner Edelstoff_," Kugelmugel revealed.

"Not THAT many!" Austria snapped, slapping the pills into Germany's hand. "_Mein Gott_, stop being annoying and making up stories!"

"West, hang onto that," Prussia said, gulping down his beer noisily. "I'm gonna need that later."

* * *

England grinded his teeth together as he tuned his guitar. "This is a conspiracy…"

It had to be. He had the perfect song with the perfect singer. Engelbert Humperdinck was a living legend, after all, and he was known throughout the world.

But he drew FIRST to go for the entire night? That was a little suspicious!

"Stupid countries intimidated by me," he fumed, testily tuning his guitar. "Intimidated by my _five wins_ and so focused on voting for their neighbors that they don't know real music—"

"What the hell are you whining about?"

England nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around. "Don't bother me, you bloody slag!"

Ireland frowned deeply, and folded her arms over her chest. "I would say you're bothering _everyone_ within earshot with your constant whining. What does it matter if you go first or not? You hardly have a chance in this competition."

"And like YOU do?" England hollered, standing up and clutching his guitar to his chest. "You brought back those annoying pests again and STOLE Northern Ireland from me AGAIN!"

"Jedward might be pests, but they're MY pests," Ireland hissed harshly. "And need I remind you that it's impossible for me to steal from you what YOU stole from ME to begin with?"

"Oh go bugger off! I don't need you hanging around me when I'm trying to focus on my performance! I'll report you and have you disqualified!"

Ireland burst out laughing. "Then that might be your _only_ chance of beating me in Eurovision…or scoring higher than me, in any case!"

"You—"

"Oh, before I forget." Ireland gave her brother a sideways glance as she started to turn around. "Don't forget to say hello to our siblings."

"Sib…" England trailed off slowly as Ireland walked away. Before he could chase after her and demand that she explain herself though, he felt a buzz in his pocket. He quickly yanked out his cell phone and saw, much to his horror, that his text message box was full of messages. He'd been so distracted by his nerves that he hadn't even noticed! Swallowing thickly, he checked each one.

**Hong Kong (mobile)**

"_Hey."_

**Australia (mobile)**

"_No calls this year to come help you? Whatever, Baku's an amazing city."_

**India (mobile)**

"_What are some good restaurants in Baku?"_

**Scotland (mobile)**

"_We have the BEST seats in the entire stadium! I don't know if you'll be able to see us from the stage, though, LOL!"_

**South Africa (mobile)**

"_Hey, how come your bank account has four extra digits than a standard bank account? I'm just curious, really."_

**New Zealand (mobile)**

"_Wow, Azerbaijan has such a warm climate! Is it because it's late spring, or global warming?"_

**Pakistan (mobile)**

"_Azerbaijan has said she sees me as a little brother. Isn't that nice of her? And she gave me wonderful accommodations during my stay in Baku. And yet the international community has said such vile things about her. Why is that?"_

**Hong Kong (mobile)**

"…_China dragged me here."_

England gaped at his phone, almost dropping it. "Holy shit…"

It'd happened again. Those accursed, damned countries came to _revel_ in his humiliation!

"What have I done to deserve all this?" England complained, pressing a hand to his face. "I don't deserve this level of derision!"

Sharp feedback abruptly burst from the loudspeakers, startling England. He looked up as a loud, booming voice exploded from those same loud loudspeakers.

"_I—WONDER! JUST HOW LONG IT WILL BE!_

_ME WITHOUT YOU! …YOU WITHOUT ME!_

_WE HAD A FIGHT LAST NIGHT ABOUT SOME-THING OR OTH—ER!_

_BUT IT CAN'T BE TOO IMPORTANT IF WE LOVE ONE AN—OTHER!"_

"That little BRAT!" England hollered, taking off running.

* * *

"HA!"

Turkey looked over his shoulder as Azerbaijan snapped her phone shut. "What is it, Azer?"

"_He's_ going to broadcast the final in his house!" Azerbaijan said triumphantly. "After humiliating me so greatly, EBU was too lenient with him! He didn't broadcast _either_ semi-final in his house like he was supposed to, but he'll broadcast the final! That's what he gets for messing with me!"

Georgia rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Azerbaijan…remember as the host that you—"

"I know, I know." Azerbaijan waved a dismissive hand. "But I was going to _welcome_ him, Georgia! I could've cited our border issues as a reason to block him, but I didn't! _He_ was the one who made a spectacle of everything! Even after I spent so much money to host this event and clean up Baku to welcome Europe! But he was never truly serious about participating anyways!"

"But it looks like Armenia _is_ complying with EBU's de—" Turkey began.

"DON'T speak his name to me!" Azerbaijan said harshly. "After he accused me of murdering one of his soldiers, I don't even want to _think_ his name, Sadiq!"

"Hey, don't get so riled up," Georgia said, coming to her side. "You'll waste a lot of energy that you'll need for your performance tonight."

"…_Sağ_." She shook her head and smiled. "Tonight is going to be wonderful. I built the perfect stage for the countries, and everyone's so excited! This will surely be the best Eurovision ever!"

"It certainly feels good to get back in the finals again," Turkey said, straightening his collar. "But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to stop off somewhere."

"Oh, did Japan show up?"

"I think so; I sent him an invitation and I'm sure the _brat_—" he shuddered slightly. "Sent him one too. He's not the type to turn these sort of things down."

"I only wish _I _got into the finals," Georgia said softly, sighing heavily. "But my song was so terrible this year that I'm not surprised."

"_I _like it," Azerbaijan told him. "And if I'd been allowed to vote in your semi-final, I would've voted for you."

"_Madloba_."

A soft chirping sound filled the greenroom, and Turkey jumped slightly. "Ah!" he quickly fished around in his pockets to find his cell phone. "That's probably _him_!"

"Who?" Georgia asked.

Turkey quickly checked his phone for messages. But what he read made his heart sink.

**Bocchan (mobile)**

"_Norway hasn't left my side and is actually screening people coming into the greenroom, so I won't be able to see you before I perform. Good luck tonight, in any case."_

"So who sent you a message, Sadiq?" Azerbaijan asked.

"…Never mind." Turkey closed his phone. "Well, the finals are about to start, in any case. I left Northern Cyprus in the audience, so I might as well go and fetch him."

"_Bəli_," Azerbaijan said. "Let's all go together. We both still have awhile before either of us performs."

The three of them left the greenroom in silence. After a few moments though, Azerbaijan couldn't help but laugh to herself. "What's so funny?" Georgia asked.

"It's so _satisfying_ that he's forced to watch the contest!" she laughed. "After what he's done this year—and how he humiliated me in 2009—I'm going to be glad to return the favor!"

"…Return the favor?"

"The postcard for _my_ song will include footage of _Karabakh_!" Azerbaijan laughed even harder. "My only regret is that I won't see his face when they show this!"

"Ah," Turkey said, looking over his shoulder. "So _that's_ what you mean by returning the favor."

"It's only what he deserves!"

"_Who_ deserves?"

The three countries stiffened, and abruptly stopped as Russia seemed to materialize from the shadows. He was dressed in traditional clothing to suit his performance, and he was smiling, but it wasn't reassuring. "_Privet_, Azerbaijan. Turkey." He blatantly ignored Georgia, who was grinding his teeth. "I have had a most pleasant stay so far here in Baku. And it pleased me greatly to know I came in first during the first semi-final." He leaned a little closer to Azerbaijan. "And _spasibo_ for giving me eight points."

"N-No problem," Azerbaijan said warily, taking a step away from him. "Is there something I can help you with, Russia?"

"_Ne_. I just couldn't help overhearing your conversation and I was _quite_ curious about the subject of your gossip."

"It's none of your business!" Georgia said harshly, taking Azerbaijan by the arm. "We have the right to talk about _anyone_ we want! And it wasn't about you, so BUTT OUT!"

"But since you, my good friend, were discussing Karabakh," Russia continued, not looking at Georgia. "I can assume you are talking about _Armenia_."

"Look, _I'm_ hosting this contest and _he_ has hurt me and humiliated me!" Azerbaijan said defensively. "This conflict between the two of us is _nobody's _business and yet _I'm_ constantly the bad-guy! Even when _he_ breaks the rules, it's somehow MY fault!"

"Can you really help Armenia withdrawing from the contest when your own boss threatens not only the people within his borders, but _all_ of his people worldwide?" Russia still wore the smile on his face, but his tone had become cold…almost _sinister_. "It can be quite frustrating to see you _bully_ him like that, Azerbaijan." He suddenly leaned in close so that his face was inches from hers. "But you know, _I _can be a bully too."

"Oi!" Turkey cut in sharply, shoving himself between the two of them. "She isn't threatening Armenia, so there's no reason for you to threaten her! We're just having a normal conversation, that's all! We're well within our rights to do that! But do go threatening my _kardeş_ in MY presence and in _her_ borders!"

"That's right," Azerbaijan said heatedly. "Besides, my boss didn't say those things! It's YOUR fault the world has completely misinterpreted what he said!"

Russia slowly leaned back until he was standing straight tall. His smile didn't waver once. "You misunderstand me. I'm not threatening Azerbaijan. I consider her to be one of my closest friends."

"Yeah, right," Georgia muttered.

"But remember that Armenia is also one of my closest friends as well." With that said, Russia turned and walked away.

Azerbaijan let out a slow, but harsh breath. "I just don't understand him sometimes."

"_Sometimes_?" Georgia echoed.

"Well, never mind all that!" Turkey said painfully. "Let's go find Northern Cyprus and get ready for the competition!"

"But that was definitely a threat," Georgia said, looking over his shoulder. "You ought to get him disqualified."

"And have more mud slung at me, even when it's not my fault?" Azerbaijan shook her head. "I'll just kick his ass onstage. It shouldn't be so hard when my song is so good."

* * *

"So, are you guys nervous?" San Marino asked cheerfully.

"What the hell kind of stupid question is that?" Italy Romano demanded hotly. He tugged hard at his collar. "Of course we're not nervous! We have the best song this year! Now, if this _idiota_ remembers the lyrics then we'll definitely win this year!"

"_Fratello_, don't be so mean to me!" Italy Veneziano cried, wringing his hands. "I know what I'm doing! You made me practice and practice and practice and practice! You sing the first part and _I_ sing after the first chorus! I know my part!"

"_Buono_," Romano said, nodding. "And you also remember that we switched the lyrics to English, correct?"

Italy's face fell. "…Eh?"

"_**CHE CAZZO**_?" Romano screamed, rounding on his brother. "We just practiced it YESTERDAY! How could you forget already?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"Wow, you two have so much energy!" San Marino laughed, clapping his hands. "But don't waste too much of it before you go onstage!"

"Just remember to give US your twelve points!" Romano barked at him.

San Marino's face fell then, and he looked sad. "Ah…I don't know how you can speak sharply to me about that when you guys only gave me _three points_ in my semi-final. You gave _Albania_ your perfect score."

"You sang a shitty song about FACEBOOK!" Romano countered. "How can we give high marks to THAT?"

"I-It's politics," Italy tried to reason, rushing to San Marino's side. "Remember that we now have a tight naval agreement with Albania. We must show kindness to our ally."

"And Albania's song was better anyways," Romano muttered.

Tears filled San Marino's eyes, and he frowned. "Then…then you won't object when I give MY perfect score to _Serbia_, will you?"

"Oh, for fuck—"

"GAH!"

The three of them jumped, and looked at the couch behind San Marino. Seborga clutched one hand to his head as he threw his cards onto the seat. "You beat me _again_! How can you beat me again?"

Monaco laughed lightly as she gathered up the playing cards. "Well, I'm naturally good at gambling."

"Are you sure you're not losing on purpose, Seborga?" Romano asked snidely.

"_No_! She keeps beating me!"

"Sooo, it's a matter of you being terrible at card games?" San Marino asked.

"Shut up! You—you—" Seborga seemed to look for the best insult to San Marino. "You _**noncanon**_!"

San Marino made a face. "_Again_ with that? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a cannon? Your insults are so weird!"

"Well, I _do _feel bad about beating you all the time," Monaco said. "But you keep challenging me."

Seborga groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "And I keep losing. How else are we here right now?"

"Wait, you placed a bet on Eurovision?" Italy asked.

"We made a bet of where he would take me for our next date," Monaco said, shuffling the cards. She straightened her glasses with the back of her hand. "I haven't been to Eurovision since 2004, so I thought I might as well come and see the live show, even if I wasn't participating."

"If you were coming to Baku anyways, _why_ not apply for the contest?" Romano asked. "I've heard ESC has been _begging_ you for the last two years to come back."

"I came back after a twenty-four year absence and failed to qualify by _horrible_ margins three years in a row." Her tone turned dark suddenly. "Not to mention I have no budget to go for the contest. What's the point, really?"

"If it upsets you, then we didn't need to come," Seborga said. "We could've gone with my suggestion—"

"As nice as your suggestion was, I would feel too guilty to waste your resources on such a trip."

"How is going to _Las Vegas_ a waste of resources?"

"But it's _cute_ to see you two getting along," San Marino said, his mood lifting. "Ah…my _fratelli _are so lucky to have such close relationships. Seborga has _you_, Feliciano has Germany, and Lovino has Spa—"

"Don't bring that _idiota's_ name up!" Romano cut in.

"But why not unlock the greenroom door and let us have visitors?"

"I'M NOT LETTING THAT CREEPY ALBINO-KRAUT BASTARD BACK IN HERE! Him OR his brother!"

"But I want see Germany!" Italy whined. He began waving his hands like a child about to throw a temper tantrum. "Stop interfering with me, _Fratello_, and let me see him!"

"Are they always like this?" Monaco asked.

"Why do you think I'm independent of them?" Seborga asked gloomily.

There was a sudden sharp knock at the door, startling everyone. "Nobody's home!" Romano shouted.

"…_Hallo_," came a voice from the other side. "I-It's me, Kugelmugel. I'm here to see Seborga."

"K-Kugelmugel?" Seborga sputtered, looking at Monaco in confusion. "Why's he visiting _me_? I'm not as close of friend of his as Sealand or Ladonia."

"Whatever," Romano muttered. He unlocked the door and swung it open. "Come—WAHH!"

"**ROMANO**!" holding Kugelmugel like a meat-shield, Spain burst into the room. He shoved the micronation into Italy's arms and promptly tackled Romano. "_Mi amor_! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"You fucking—I just saw you _last night_!" Romano pressed both hands into Spain's chin to prevent the older nation from descending his puckering mouth down to kiss him. "Just GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Germany very gingerly stepped into the room, looking embarrassed by the scene on the floor. "_Guten Abend_."

"**GERMANY**!" Italy pushed Kugelmugel aside and threw his arms around the taller nation. "You came to see me! I'm so happy!"

"I-I wanted to wish you good luck," Germany stammered, still a little flustered by Italy's physical affection. "And you seem energetic…"

Kugelmugel calmly brushed out his clothes. "It looks like Prussia's plan worked."

"So you aren't here to see _me_ at all," Seborga said darkly, glaring at the micronation over the couch.

Kugelmugel shrugged.

San Marino observed the chaos with a faint smile on his face. "You all seem to get along so well…I'm quite envious."

* * *

"I-I just heard something," Latvia said, hurrying into the greenroom. "I heard an r-rumor that Russia threatened Azerbaijan!"

"Good for him," Poland said disinterestedly, flipping through the latest issue of _Uroda_.

"But if he threatens the host he'll be disqualified," Lithuania said. He brushed out his black clothes. He sighed shakily. "I drew fourth again this year. _Mano Dievas_, how on Earth did I managed to do that?"

"You'll totally be fine, Liet." Poland set aside his magazine and stood up. He brushed off Lithuania's shoulders and straightened his collar from behind. "You're singing a love song. Love songs, like, totally get a lot of points. Mostly."

Lithuania nodded stiffly. "It would be nice to win for once…"

"Winning is tough," Estonia said, buttoning up his vest. "It's expensive and nerve-wrecking. _Especially_ when people feel you didn't deserve to win." He forced a smile as he straightened his glasses. "But it's fun to compete."

"I-It's really not fair," Latvia said mournfully, sitting down on the couch. "I thought I would do a song that's fresh and new, but I only got _seventeen points _during my semi-final! Does nobody like me anymore?"

"Ah—" Lithuania began.

"Latvia, you _totally_ sang your song out of tune during your performance," Poland pointed out. "You really need to, like, control your nerves. Voting can be too unforgiving sometimes." His tone had a note of bitterness as he sat back down and reopened _Uroda_.

"Um…Felix?" Lithuania asked, looking over his shoulder. "Can I ask why _you're_ not competing this year?"

"_Jah_, I heard a rumor that the ESC just about got down on their hands and knees _begging _you to return," Estonia pointed out. "They even offered you a discount on the application fee."

Poland shrugged; his eyes on the magazine. "I'm, like, totally too busy to compete this year. TVP already has its hands full with the Summer Olympics and, like, the UEFA this year. My boss totally couldn't fit in the time for a music contest."

"Aren't you hosting the UEFA with Miss Ukraine this year?" Latvia asked. "But Miss Ukraine is competing this year despite this."

"And—um—Felix," Lithuania said warily. "If you're too busy to be a competitor in Eurovision, then _why_ are you here?"

"I'm _totally _too busy, Liet," Poland said plainly, though he slowly turned a page in the magazine.

Lithuania exchanged a look with Estonia. "Ah…I see."

"_Privet_!"

Both Lithuania and Latvia stiffened violently as Russia stuck his head into the greenroom. "Ah, there you are Lithuania! I was hop—"

"_**DRANIEM**_!" Poland hollered. He lunged from the couch at the door. "Get the hell out of here!"

"If he threatened Azerbaijan, he's certainly in a good mood," Estonia observed as Poland violently slammed the door shut in Russia's shut.

"_Pierdol_," Poland fumed, locking the door behind him. "He's totally too annoying to deal with! He's like _you_, Latvia!"

"What does THAT mean?" Latvia wailed.

"Poland!" Russia called cheerfully through the door. "You know it's not nice to show me such scorn!"

"Go away or I'll totally call Belarus!" Poland shouted back at him. "I got her cell phone number from Ukraine and I TOTALLY have it on speed-dial!"

"Wait, you have Belarus's phone number?" Lithuania immediately perked up. "Why didn't you tell me? And more so, why not give it to me?"

Poland glared at him. "Because if she breaks you damn nose again, Liet, I might totally break something of hers!"

"Feliks, don't threaten Belarus!"

"…And here we go again," Estonia said, his expression strained.

* * *

Sealand sighed sadly and rubbed at one ear. "Why does that bugger have to yell so loud?"

"It's _you_ we're talking about so why not?" Ladonia asked snidely.

"Oh, crawl back into your laptop you git!"

"Come on, that's enough," Finland sighed, shaking his head. He smiled at his fellow Nordics in the greenroom. "Well, tonight looks to be exciting, huh?"

"…Sure," Sweden said offhandedly, playing with Hanatamago and Åland.

"But Finland, this is why I told you to do your song differently!" Denmark said, looking at Finland through the mirror. "But now look! You were nine points shy of qualifying _and_ you're the only one of us who didn't qualify! I told you that HE—" he jabbed his finger at Sweden. "Would ruin your chances!"

"…Why would I ruin his chances?" Sweden asked coldly.

"Maybe if you gave your twelve points to _him_ instead of Russia then he'd be in the finals?" Norway asked. He kept his eyes on the closed greenroom door.

"Hey, don't rag on just me, Norge! Ice didn't give him a perfect score, either!"

"_Því miður_," Iceland said bluntly. His eyes were on his cell phone, but he looked up to glare at his brother. "Norway, you don't need to keep watch. _Oji-san_ already promised not to come here."

"Maybe Norway doesn't want Turkey to spirit you away again like in the 17th century," Greenland said snidely.

"I'm an _independent country_, you know."

"But you're still my _lillebror_," Norway cut in. Iceland rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how your boss might take to all of this, Iceland," Faroe said playfully.

"It's just about time for the show to start," Finland said, looking at the other countries. "Perhaps we should move to the audience?"

"Sure!" Sealand said cheerfully, hopping off the couch. "Now that Seborga's so fixated on Monaco, _I _have a shot at Wy!"

Ladonia snorted obnoxiously, but didn't say anything more.

"_Lycka till, Papa_!" Åland said, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss Sweden on the cheek.

"_Tack_," Sweden said, handing Hanatamago over to her.

"Good luck, all of you," Finland said, forcing a smile at the other Nordics. "We'll be sure to cheer for you!"

Greenland scoffed. "I don't know what's the point in having the contest when its obv—"

"Just, go, go!" Denmark fussed, pushing the island nation out the door after Finland. He grinned at Faroe. "Make sure to vote for me, okay?"

"But I'm counted as your territory," Faroe pointed out. "I _can't_ vote for you."

Denmark's smile twitched, but he covered it up with a laugh. "Just don't vote for _Sweden_!"

"Are you really not bothered that you didn't qualify, Papa-Finland?" Sealand asked him.

Finland shrugged, though his smile turned a little sad. "It was very disappointing, but these things happen. If one of the Nordics wins this year, my defeat won't be so bad."

"Hmm." Sealand thought about it for a moment. "But _why_ won't they let me compete? They all get so uptight when I sing! And I was singing a _Monkees_ song!"

"You're not a real country, that's why," Ladonia said.

"Yes, I am! I'm _right here_, aren't I?"

Greenland shook his head and glanced at Faroe. "This year's winner is so damn obvious that watching this contest isn't going to be much fun."

"Let's just see how things go," Faroe said, smiling. "Nobody expected Azerbaijan to win last year, and they did. We'll just have to see how the votes go."

"_Kan jag rösta på Papa_?" Åland asked Finland.

"_Naturligtvis kan du kan_," Finland responded, lifting her up onto his shoulder.

Ladonia shrugged. "I don't know who I'm voting for."

"Saaaaaaay, Norge," Denmark cooed, sliding up beside the smaller country. "Since we're _both_ in the final this year, why don't we—"

Norway grabbed Denmark by his collar and squeezed hard. "Don't make me repeat myself," he said coldly. "I'm _never_ making a bet with you again. Not after what happened last year."

"Awww, but you weren't complaining when I was rubbing my hands on your—UGH!" he broke off as Norway began fully strangling him.

"Can't you guys keep it down?" Iceland complained, not looking up from his phone as he text-messaged someone. "I'm seventh tonight and the rest of you get more time to prepare."

Sweden slowly slid off his glasses and started cleaning them in silence.

* * *

The arena rumbling with the sound of conversation and excitement. It was bound to be an interesting show.

"WOW!" America nearly spat out his coke as he read the night's program. "England's going _first_? Sucks for him!"

"Bah, he'll be fine!" Australia said dismissively. "He's got a song by bloody _Engelbert Humperdinck_ to help him!"

"…Oi, Spain," Portugal asked.

Spain smiled at him. _"¿Sí?_"

"What happened to your bottom lip?"

Indeed, Spain had a slight tear in his bottom lip that looked like it'd been bleeding a little while ago. But Spain only laughed. "Oh, I was a little _overeager_ with Romano—"

"OVEREAGER?" Romano snapped. "You fucking _tackled me_, and started making out with me in front of ALL my brothers, _bastardo_!"

"Oooh!" France lunged over the seat to throw his arms around Romano. "It sounds quite _sexy_!"

"How the fuck is RAPE sexy, _cazzo idiota_?"

"B-But _Fratello_," Italy interjected. "I don't know how it's rape when you were kissing him ba—"

"**SHUT UP**!"

"…Maybe you went too far with the _finocchio _comment while they were kissing?" Monaco asked.

Seborga shrugged. "I don't care _who_ my brothers make out with, but I don't want to see it!"

America laughed at the screaming around him and turned to the country sitting beside him. "So, you showed up again Japan? I thought you weren't coming back to these!"

"…I thought so too," Japan said sourly. "But both Greece-san and Turkey-san got into the final, and they both sent me invitations." He held up the invitations in question. "I-It would've been too rude to miss the show…"

A couple rows back, Hong Kong overhead their conversation. "China, we weren't sent any invitations. How did we get in, anyways?"

China laughed and threw an arm around the other country. "Don't forget I have connections, aru! We—ah!" he waved his other arm into the air, but unfortunately lost hold of his panda plush toy. "_Méiyǒu_! My panda!" China lunged over the seats to try and position himself to catch the plush toy.

The panda plush flew high into the air and came down quickly…right on Canada's head. "Ow."

"_Canada_?" America sputtered, noticing his brother down the same row. "When the hell did YOU get here?"

"We arrived at the same time, remember?" Canada said quietly, plucking the panda off his head. China abruptly took it back. "But then you saw Japan and then ditched me right in the main lobby, and—"

"That reminds me!" America interrupted, turning to China suddenly. "Can you tell Apple to stop giving you all the jobs? It's really pissing my people off!"

China shrugged. "I can't help it if I filled thousands of vacant job positions in ten days, aru."

"Yes, you can! DON'T ACCEPT THEM, simple as that!"

"Then tell Apple, _your _corporation, to stop offering them to me."

"I can't regulate corporations and tell who they can't give jobs to! That's _communism_!" America shuddered violently.

"Um—America," Canada tried to get his brother's attention back. "Y-You _did_ ditch me a huge stadium, and—"

"Canada."

Canada was startled by someone addressing him directly, and he turned in his seat. "Ye—"

A giant bouquet of colorful tulips was thrust into his arms, right over Mr. Kumajirou. "I know your festival's already over, but we had some leftovers. I hope you don't mind."

"Ah…" Canada disentangled Mr. Kumajirou from the bouquet and smiled brightly at the person standing beside him. "Thank you, Netherlands."

Netherlands shrugged neutrally. "It's the least I can do." He turned to walk back up the row towards his siblings.

Canada laughed as he took a whiff of the tulips. "Aren't they beautiful, Mr. Kumasanji?"

Mr. Kumajirou plucked a purple tulip out of the bouquet and started eating it. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada. I…" Canada trailed off as he noticed that everyone in his row was staring at him. "Uh, what is it?"

"So your dating Netherlands now?" America asked. "What happened with Prussia?"

"AMERICA!" Canada cried out in his quiet voice, standing straight up out of his seat. "I-I-It's not like that!"

France laughed heartily and lounged back into his seat. "Little Mattie is two-timing…I taught him so well!"

"No, we're just friends!" Canada insisted. "Netherlands, please tell them!"

"I send him flowers every year for his Tulip Festival," Netherlands said matter-of-factly, taking a seat beside Luxembourg. "It's my way of saying '_danken_' to him, after all."

"Wait, you have a _tulip_ festival?" America asked Canada.

"It's the largest tulip festival in the world," Belgium said. She shook her head in disbelief. "You're his brother and neighbor and you don't know this?"

"Since when should I care about _flower festivals_? I don't even know where the _Lilac Festival_ happens in my borders!"

"…Your oldest one's in Rochester, New York," Canada said quietly.

* * *

"**The Canadian Tulip Festival started in 1953 and is the largest tulip festival in the world. The tradition is linked to a gesture of goodwill of the Netherlands giving Canada 10,000 tulips-the national flower of the Netherlands-after World War 2. It was because Canada was the Netherlands's beacon of hope during the war. Not only did Canada give refuge to the Dutch Royal Family after the Nazis occupied the Netherlands, but it was the Canadian Air Force that ultimately liberated the Netherlands. Each year the Netherlands send tulips to Canada as a symbol of thanks, and both countries continue to have close ties."**

* * *

"Augh, can't the fucking contest start?" Romano screamed with frustration. "I can't stand all of you _stupid people_!"

"Aw, Romano doth protest too much!" France laughed.

"_Sim, sim_," Portugal added.

Spain smiled. "If you'd like, Romano, we can—"

"NO!"

"I'm calling Germany!" Italy declared, pulling out his cell phone.

A few rows ahead, Ladonia looked over his shoulder. "Why are they all yelling?"

"It's something they do every year," Greenland said.

"Well, I wish they would censor themselves for once," Finland sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

It was a little while later when the lights dimmed across the arena, indicating the show was about to start.

"We gotta find seats!" Poland hissed, dragging Latvia behind him.

"I-I just don't want to see Russia," Latvia whimpered.

"_Welcome to the fifty-seventh annual Eurovision Song Contest!"_ the announcement came on.

"Oh, _mein Gott_." Austria suddenly turned green. "They have the montage, don't they?"

"_Waaaaaaaas_?" an extremely drunk Prussia lifted his head with great difficulty. "Are you crying, you little _fairy_?"

"_Ja,_ I'm _definitely _not allowing you onstage," Germany said harshly, hanging up his cell phone.

"Awww, why not go out and sit with Italy?" Hungary cooed. "Why stay cooped up back here?"

"I'm fine," Germany insisted, though his cheeks turned a little red.

"_Before we start the show, let's take a moment to highlight the performances of the countries that fell short of qualifying this year!"_

"I hate these constant reminders that I haven't qualified in _four years_!" Latvia cried.

"Try not qualifying for the past SEVEN years!" Netherlands said harshly.

"_Someone_ sounds bitter," Belgium said sarcastically.

"_Sœur_—" Luxembourg sighed, shaking her head.

Poland shrugged to himself. "I totally avoided that hassle by not even applying."

Finland's song started the montage, and he was smiling serenely. _"Ett liv utan färger, det är inte du. Nå'n man ser då man blundar, som en ängel framför—"_

"Oh, that's cool!" America said. "He's singing in Finnish!"

"Uh, actually he's singing in _Swedish_," Monaco correctly softly.

America thought about this and shrugged. "What's the difference?"

"_Varför har du inte berättigad, Mamma_?" Åland asked sadly, hugging Hanatamago to her chest.

"_Jag vet inte_," Finland sighed, ruffling her curly hair.

"But there's always next year, Papa-Finland," Sealand said happily. "And we can cheer for Papa-Sweden!"

Bulgaria's power-ballad was next, and he belted out the lyrics as loud as he could. _"__But dehaftu mange! voglio bene a te! Men seni sevirem! Ya habibi! Je t'aime! Teb obicham! Samo teb obicham!"_

Backstage in his greenroom, Bulgaria was uncharacteristically seething on the couch. "How could they choose Norway's song over mine? I sang 'I love you' in EIGHT LANGUAGES! What else could they want?"

"Awww!" Romania suddenly fell beside him on the couch and playfully pinched his cheek. "_I_ certainly liked the song!"

"_Blagodarya_," Bulgaria said heatedly. "But we were in separate semi-finals anyways, so you couldn't have voted for me."

Switzerland, looking infuriated, was next in the montage. _"Unbreakable! Unbreakable! You can give me more! Swim against the stream! Following your wildest dream—your wildest dream!"_

"I really liked the song, _Bruder_," Liechtenstein offered her brother.

Switzerland frowned deeply. "That _horrendous_ song last year got through, but not this?"

Georgia's enthusiastic performance was next. _"I'm a joker—I'm a rocker! I'm a smoker—I'm a poker! Got to feel—got to feel baby! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never! BABY!"_

"_Ghmert'i_!" Georgia cried out in dismay, rubbing both hands through his blonde hair. "What was I _thinking_, singing that song?"

Israel's trippy song was next. _"Zman-man ten li rak siman-man, ten li et hazman! Lama lochetz alay – tishan—you've got to give me more time!"_

"WHAT?" America hollered, jumping out of his seat. "You shut up Israel AGAIN? What's wrong with you guys?"

"Look, we keep telling you that WE don't vote for the songs!" Belgium insisted.

Netherlands scoffed. "Where's his anger when _I _don't qualify?"

Speaking of Netherlands, his song was next in the montage which he sang visibly painfully. _"It's you…and me! And everybody out there! And I…can sing! That everybody knows about—"_

"Why are you wearing a Native American headdress?" America wondered aloud, looking over his shoulder at Netherlands.

Netherlands shrugged. "Does it matter at this point?"

"Would you'd rather have a cute little—" Belgium began.

"SHHHH!"

Dressed in a beautiful dress, Belgium's love ballad was next. _"But what would you do when my house was empty? My life in a bag and away from you. You took love for granted—would you really miss me? Any other guy would do!"_

"I'm sorry, Belgium," Romano said quickly. "I yelled at our judge for not giving you any points, but—"

"It's fine," Belgium said, though she looked a little sad. "I was hoping with a talented artist like Iris I would make it. Ah, well…"

Latvia was next, belting out his voice with a surprisingly strong voice. _"Beautiful song! Is on the radio! Is in the TV shows! And so on and on—beautiful song! That everybody knows! And everybody loves!"_

"See, you're singing off-key!" Poland pointed out.

"…I just want to qualify again," Latvia whimpered.

San Marino danced around the stage as he sang. _"Do you wanna be more than just a friend? Do you wanna play cyber-sex again? If you wanna come to my house—then click me with your mouse!"_

"I really tried," San Marino said, though he still sounded cheerful. "I'm still baffled why nobody likes it."

"You sang a song about FACEBOOK!" Romano reminded him.

"Since _when_ do YOU have cyber-sex?" Seborga asked suddenly.

San Marino flushed. "Uh—I—I—"

Belarus was leaning into her microphone stand as she sang. _"Whatever's standing in my way! We'll make it through the day! 'Cause we are the winners! We are the heroes! We're breaking down the walls! we're gathering them all!"_

"Big Brother…" Belarus stalked around the backstage area, purple eyes gleaming and scaring everyone around her. "Where are you, Big Brother?"

Portugal was next, looking quite intense in his performance. _"Se fosses luz, amor, ai loz do dia! Sorriso ispirador de fantasia!"_

"I gave you the most amount of points," France said. "Even if it was just eight points."

"I'm grateful," Portugal said, shrugging. "I thought it was a good song, but Europe felt differently."

"_Triste_," Spain said.

"It's fine. Oh." Portugal looked up. "It's your ex."

"Eh?" Spain quickly turned around.

Indeed, the last song in the montage was a completely crimson-faced Austria dancing and singing awkwardly with women gyrating against stripper-poles. _"__Geht scho Woki mit deim Popo! Woki mit deim—OOH! OOH! __Woki mit deim Popo! Yeah! Yeah, So gfoit ma des—"_

Most of the countries burst out into hysterical laughter to see the refined and dignified Austria in such a manner. America was laughing so hard that he fell out of his seat. Japan had a subtle, embarrassed laughter laced with guilt for making fun of another's misfortunes. Even Canada laughed very quietly, while Mr. Kumajirou kept stealing his tulips to eat.

Only Italy didn't laugh, looking confused by the performance. "Ne…I never would've guessed Mr. Austria would act like that!"

Backstage, Austria hid his face in his arms. "_Please _turn it off! I can't take it anymore!"

Prussia was screaming with laughter, punching Kugelmugel's mosaic on the floor with a closed fist. Germany couldn't help but laugh. And Hungary tried to comfort Austria, but she couldn't stop laughing either.

Only Kugelmugel didn't laugh in the room. He simply shrugged. "I still consider it artistic."

* * *

"Stupid Europe," England continued to fume, though he was shaking violently as he waited to be called onstage. He clutched his guitar to his chest. "Stupid Ireland and my other stupid siblings! Stupid EBU and ESC! Stupid—"

"England?"

This unexpected voice caused England to pause, and he slowly turned. He stammered at the smaller, dark-haired country who approached him. "M…_Malta_?"

Malta grinned toothily at him. "I caught you before you went onstage. Good."

"MALTA!" England wailed, throwing himself at the other country. "It's a conspiracy, I tell you! Nobody wants me to win!"

"I think you're over-exaggerating," Malta laughed, pushing his longtime friend away slightly. "Nobody's conspiring against you. I would almost call it a conspiracy that I've done so badly the past several years, but I think you're just nervous. Calm down and relax and you'll enjoy your performance."

"How can I ENJOY my performance when all of my siblings are here to make fun of me?" England fumed. "They're going to heckle the bloody hell out of me!"

"But _I'm _not going to make fun of you," Malta reassured him. "And I'm not going to heckle you. Try and focus on that, England."

England sighed heavily, and shook his head furiously to clear it. After a little while his confidence returned and he managed a loud laugh. "Right! I'll give it my all and try and enjoy myself!"

"_Tajba_," Malta said, nodding. "That's the way to do it."

"But why can't my siblings be like YOU, Malta? Why do they have to antagonize me so?"

"They probably have their own reasons," Malta said honestly. "As for me, I don't really have much reason to antagonize you."

* * *

"**An island nation of 452,000 people, Malta seems very unassuming but is rich in history and rich in resources and tourism. Though England absorbed him into the British Empire in 1800, he was actually **_**happy**_** with the occupation, as England's invasion ended up saving him from a harsh rule under France. During World War 2 Malta was targeted by the Axis because his location in the Mediterranean was a vital trade point. Malta never surrendered, and didn't stop fighting until the Axis armies were driven off. In awe of his bravery, England awarded the island as a whole the George Cross, which is the highest civil decoration of the United Kingdom. Malta bears this cross on his flag, and to this day Malta has excellent relations with England. They even almost got married in the 1960s."**

* * *

"England, we're ready," a stagehand told him.

England nodded, and squared his shoulders. "I'm going to do it! I'll aim to win, but I'll also aim to have fun! I would be honoring Engelbert Humperdinck this way!" he hurried towards the stage.

"Here he comes," Wales said blandly as England hurried over to the stool onstage.

"BOOOOO!" Scotland yelled.

"England's first for the night?" Hong Kong said aloud. "That sucks."

"Good for him," China said remorselessly.

England tested the strings of the guitar, his heart slamming against the wall of his chest. He looked out over the audience, and reminded himself that this was no big deal. He had gone first in other Eurovisions, one of which he'd won. He just had to do his best and ignore certain buggers throughout the arena.

Closing his eyes, he cradled the guitar in his lap and began playing. The melancholy melody washed over the arena, and captured everyone's attention. He swallowed so that his voice steadied and he leaned into the microphone. _"So graceful and pure…A smile bathed in light. No matter the distance…a miracle of sight. Though I should have known…I could not turn away. When face with your beauty—no reason to stay._

"_When you kiss him in the moonlight…with heavy words I say."_

England opened his eyes and looked out over the darkened arena. _"If you love someone! Follow your heart. Cause love comes once—if you're lucky enough. Though I'll miss you forever! The hurt will run deep. Only love…can set you free."_

America was gaping slightly. He snapped his jaw shut and looked at Japan. "…Whoa."

"_Sugoi desu_," Japan breathed.

"I'm impressed, aru," China said. "He chose well this year."

"But his song's by a music legend after all," Hong Kong said.

"I like it," Canada mumbled softly.

"_If you love someone! Follow your heart,"_ England sang out, still strumming the guitar. _"Because love come once—if you're lucky enough."_

"I'm almost on!" Hungary gushed as she hurried to the side curtain. "I can't stop being nervous!"

Still embarrassed by his performance, Austria watched England's closely. "See, _this_ is music! Not that garbage I sang on Tuesday!"

"But I liked it," Hungary encouraged. She smiled wickedly. "I especially like it when you shook your own _popo_."

Austria turned beet-red, and looked away.

England finished his song with little fanfare, but a lot of flourish. The audience cheered as he bowed and blew kisses, completely caught up in it all. It wasn't nearly as bad as he expected, and he left the stage with a lot of confidence.

All across the arena, cell phones began to buzz in countries' pockets. Everyone reached into their pockets to check the scores that they had given England.

"Let me see," Poland said, ripping the phone out of Latvia's hand. "Ah, you gave England two points!"

"Zero," Romano read.

"One point," Belgium read.

"Zero," Netherlands read.

"Me too," Spain said.

All around them, no other country scored England. America gaped at them. "A-Are you _serious_? That song kicked serious ASS and none of you voted for it?"

"America sounds so serious!" China laughed. "Did England's song reach out to you, aru?"

"Of COURSE NOT!"

"_Skużani_," Malta said, looking sad as England ran over to him. "I gave you that self-confidence speech, but then I didn't score you at all."

"That's fine," England said, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm bound to get a lot of points from other countries!"

"…I didn't score him," Austria said in disbelief.

"Me either," Hungary said. She quickly tucked her phone away. "Don't let him know."

* * *

"BERWALD!"

Sweden looked up stoically as his boss raced into the greenroom. "_Ja_?"

His boss looked at Norway, Denmark, and Iceland in kind for a few moments before focusing on Sweden once more. "You've been in here this whole time? I've been looking for you! Come on, I need to show you something!"

"…All right." Sweden calmly got up and followed his boss around the greenroom. Once they were in the hallway though, his boss spun around so fast that Sweden walked into the man. Both of them regained their balance quickly though. "So, what is it?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of the other countries," his boss hissed. "But I've got a _secret weapon_ to aid in your performance tonight!"

Sweden shrugged stiffly. "I think…I'll be all right."

"_Ingen_! You mustn't aim to be "all right"! You must aim to WIN! Here." His boss dragged him into an empty greenroom, where the Swedish crew awaited.

Denmark leapt from the couch and ran after them. "I _have_ to see this!"

"Good luck," Norway said blandly.

The door closed sharply behind them, but Sweden kept his eyes on his boss. "…What is the secret weapon?" he asked calmly.

"THIS!" his boss yanked something out of his pocket and placed it on the low table in front of Sweden.

Sweden looked at the object for a long moment and then glared at his boss. "I refuse."

* * *

Yay! My third year of writing Eurovision fanfiction! Let's hope this continues! But again, I make this opener too long and can only fit in one performance! I certainly don't envy Himaruya for having to juggle so many characters!

Here's a couple of notes:

- _Augustiner Edelstoff_ is a _very_ refined German beer. It's clear and sparkly, only 5.6% alcohol content, and like most _Augustiner_ brands it's known for being easy on the stomach.

- Sealand is singing _Me Without You_ by the Monkees. _The Monkees _was one of my favorite shows when I was a kid. This is my crappy tribute to Davy Jones, who tragically died this past February. RIP Davy! ;_;

- Despite the conflicts between Azerbaijan and Armenia, Armenia applied for the 2012 contest. However, they withdrew from the contest passed the deadline in March. The reasons given were the death of an Armenian soldiers by what was originally thought to be an Azerbaijani sniper—but later turned out to be friendly fire—and over twenty Armenian singers pledging to boycott the contest. The biggest reason though was due to a speech Azerbaijani President Ilham Aliyev gave on February 28th, which included this controversial statement: _"Our main enemies are Armenians of the world and the hypocritical and corrupt politicians under their control."_ However, the Azerbaijani government insists that Aliyev never made this statement and that this was simply a faulty translation of his speech to English made by a "Russian translator". No video or audio footage has surfaced to refute or confirm either claims, but the alleged faulty translation is still available at Aliyev's own website.

Because of the last-minute withdrawal, Armenia faced heavy sanctions from EBU, including a stiff fine and an order to broadcast the entirety of the contest or they would be banned from the 2013 contest. Armenia didn't broadcast either semi-final, but they _did_ broadcast the final.

- _Uroda_ is a ladies magazine from Poland.

- Bulgaria got 45 points in the second semi-final, tying with Norway in the last-place position. However, because of ESC rules Norway advanced because they had more scores with higher numbers than Bulgaria. Needless to say this has made the Bulgarians _less_ than pleased.

Here's some translations for the song lyrics, as can be found at Eurovision's website:

Finland

"_Ett liv utan färger, det är inte du. Nå'n man ser då man blundar, som en ängel framför—"_

("A life without colours, that's not you. Someone you see when you close your eyes, like an angel before you—")

Bulgaria

"_But dehaftu mange! voglio bene a te! Men seni sevirem! Ya habibi! Je t'aime! Teb obicham! Samo teb obicham!"_

(This is 'I love you' repeated over and over again in different languages.)

Israel

"_Zman-man ten li rak siman-man, ten li et hazman! Lama lochetz alay – tishan—"_

("Time - from Give me just a sign of, give me the time! Why press me – Sleep—")

Portugal

"_Se fosses luz, amor, ai loz do dia! Sorriso ispirador de fantasia!"_

("If you were light, my love, you would be the light of day! An inspiring smile of fantasy!")

Austria

"_Geht scho Woki mit deim Popo! Woki mit deim—OOH! OOH! Woki mit deim Popo! Yeah! Yeah, So gfoit ma des—"_

("Let's go, shake your booty! Shake your ooh – ooh! Let's go, shake your booty! Yeah, yeah – that's how I like it!")


	2. Hungary, Albania, Lithuania, Bosnia

Sorry for the delay. I lost internet this weekend and didn't get it back until this morning.

Note: I want to thank Canada Cowboy for their suggestions about Greece.

Chapter 2

"_Pénte, déka, dekapénte_…"

"_Uau_! This turned out much better than I expected!" Albania laughed as his ran his fingers through his now golden-blonde hair. "Greece! Don't I look awesome?"

"Your roots are still dark," Cyprus pointed out as he fixed his own collar.

"Oh, I know! But if I did a total dye-job it would look weird! But now I look _really_ good!" Albania laughed to himself and rubbed his hands together. "I got second-place in our semi-final! I've never been this close to total victory before! Just wait…I'll have that bastard Serbia kneeling before me!"

"_Pení̱nta, pení̱nta-pénte_…" Greece looked slowly. "Hey, didn't Serbia get second-place in _his_ semi-final, too?"

Albania flushed, but he covered it up with a haughty laugh. "But just wait until I get my outfit ready! I'm going to _outshine_ everybody!"

"…Hmm." Greece turned back to his task. "_Exí̱nta_…"

Cyprus walked over to stand above him. "A-Are you counting _drachma_? It's been a while since I've seen those kinds of coins!"

"…I want to pull out of the Euro," Greece said plainly. "And I'm just seeing what the exchange rate would be."

"Pull out of the Euro? Why?"

"I'm bankrupt. I've been bankrupt for _years_. At least with the _drachma_ I could change its rate. I can't change the Euro, and…"Greece yawned widely. "I'm in a mess."

"Ah…" Cyprus fidgeted slightly. "I see."

"_I _don't have the Euro," Albania chimed in. "But winning Eurovision would increase tourism in our borders, _po_?"

"That's true, but it would be expen—" Cyprus began.

"_KAYBEDEN_!" the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus rushed into the room. He wasted no time kicking his brother right in the shin. "I've got a message from Turkey! You don't have a chance!"

Cyprus grunted in pain. Northern Cyprus took the opportunity to run over to Greece and kick the leg of his chair, causing it to lose balance. Greece groped for the table to maintain balance but he lost it anyways, causing hundreds of _drachma_ coins to spill all over the floor. "Eurovision will be in Istanbul next year! So you can all suck on that!"

"_Diáole_, come here!" Cyprus hollered, bolting after his little brother.

"Good luck tonight, Albania!" Northern Cyprus shouted as he ran out the door.

"_Falë_!" Albania called out cheerfully.

Greece looked at the _drachma_ coins all over the floor, his sleepy expression strained. "…I lost count."

* * *

"Okay," Hungary said aloud, straightening her shoulders. "I'm next. I need to give it everything I've got!"

"You'll do well," Austria said reassuringly. "You have a strong song. I can't predict how my judge will vote, but _I_ personally like the song."

"That means a lot to me." Hungary forced a smile at him and then looked towards the stage. "Well…here—"

"_Elisabetha_!"

Hungary stiffened, and Austria put a hand to his face. "_Scheiße_…"

"Poor Elisabetha, forced to go second at the start of the show!" Romania called out to them. He was leaning against Bulgaria's back and waving at Hungary and Austria obnoxiously. "While _I _am blessed with going fourteenth! The gods of good fortune shine upon me _once again_ over you!"

"Be quiet!" Hungary hollered. Austria flinched from her shout, but managed to grab her arm before she advanced upon the other country. "You talk a big game, but at the end of the day you whine like a pathetic baby! Our bosses might be _friends_, but I will NEVER acknowledge you as one!"

"Whining?" Romania suddenly grinned toothily, exposing his fangs. "I seem to recall this incident in _Treznea _where you invaded the north of my body, made a detour to that town, and then randomly sho—"

"Ah, Hungary!" a stagehand ran over to them and interrupted Romania's story. "We're ready for you!"

"…_Köszönöm_," Hungary said shakily. She pulled her arm free of Austria's grip and forced a smile at him. "Well, here I go…"

Austria watched her take the stage warily. "I hope this didn't damper her mood…"

"That wasn't very nice of you to provoke her before her performance," Bulgaria said quietly.

Romania shrugged. "She'll get over it."

* * *

"Yay, Miss Hungary!" Italy cheered, clapping his hands as the nation herself took the stage.

Poland put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly for his longtime friend. "_Węgry! Powodzenia_!"

"—you're saying it's a lie?" America asked. He was turned in his seat facing China.

China looked like he had a headache. "_Aiya_, I've told you a thousand times! I don't have any super-powered ships for an apocalyptic flood, aru!"

"HA! I _knew_ Roland Emmerich was lying his ass off!" America turned back around in his seat, smirking with satisfaction.

"Are you saying _you_ have these ships?" Hong Kong asked slowly.

"Hell no! I don't have that kind of money!"

Australia leaned across the seat in front of him. "So, what'll happen then on December 21st?"

America barked out a laugh. "I'll ride a nuke waving a cowboy hat!"

"…Eh?" China asked.

"…Wasn't the end of the world supposed to happen on January 1, 2000?" Netherlands asked slowly.

"Or September 9, 1999," New Zealand said.

"Or June 6, 2006," Luxembourg said.

"…March 10, 1982," Canada added quietly.

"I _faintly _recall losing all of my money and possessions on January 1, 1000," France said idly.

"Well, this time is different because the Mayans predicted it," America said thoughtfully. "And the Mayans knew a lot of stuff."

Spain laughed lightly. "If the Mayans were so smart, then why didn't they predict my—"

"That's NOT something to gloat about, _bastardo_!" Romano hollered over his shoulder.

"But I treated _you_ so well, didn't I?" Spain reached over to poke Romano in the cheek.

Before Romano could scream a reply, the arena darkened and music flooded from the stage. The stage lights came on slowly to reveal Hungary standing at the microphone in front of the band.

"_The whole big world…is just one place,"_ she sang softly. She looked like she was in a good mood. _"You can say…it's all the same. You may feeeel…hatred is sown. We can show! It's no way to go…"_

Hungary whipped her hair back and disconnected the microphone from the stand. _"This is the sound of our hearts! If you listen—This is a zeal from above! And it can say it all! This is a fever—they can't take away!"_

Japan felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the text message sent to him. He quickly stood up. "_Sumimasen_, but I must excuse myself for the moment."

"But Hungary's in the middle of her performance," America pointed out.

"But that hasn't stopped you from _talking_ through it," Romano muttered.

"_Hai_," Japan said uneasily. "But I really must excuse myself. I'll be right back."

"_Different faiths! Different views!"_ Hungary sang as Japan hurried up the aisle. _"All we can do is turn them in key!"_

"WHOO!" Poland cheered, clapping his hands.

Latvia plugged his ears. "Ah…if you're this eager for Hungary, what's going to happen when _Toris _takes the stage?"

Excessively drunk, Prussia stumbled around the greenroom while gulping down a beer. He began singing loudly and obnoxiously. _"Weine nicht wen der Regen fällt—__**DAM DAM! DAM DAM!**__ Es gibt einen der zu dir halt—__**DAM DAM! DAM DA**_—"

His song was cut off when he slipped on Kugelmugel's still wet painting on the floor. He hit his head on the floor and knocked himself out.

"_Gott sei Dank_," Germany groaned, rubbing at his temple.

Kugelmugel slowly sat up, disregarding Prussia's unconscious body while looking at the smear on the floor. "…My painting's ruined, again."

"_This is the sound of—the sound of—the sound of our hearts."_ The arena cheered as Hungary finished her song. She looked out of breath, but she shouted her thanks before rushing offstage.

"_**BRAWO**_!" Poland cheered. He jumped out of his seat and clapped his hands furiously.

"Yay, Miss Hungary!" Italy cheered as well.

France checked his watch and stood. "_Merde_, I go in a short amount of time. I must go and get ready!"

"But you still have ti—" Spain began.

"_S__ì__, _please get the fuck out of here!" Romano snapped.

Instead of being offended, France laughed. "How _doux_ of you, _Lovino_, to want to hog Spain all to yourself!"

Romano turned purple. "Wha—"

"Perhaps _I _should go, then?" Portugal added playfully, standing up from his seat.

"You're all assholes," Romano snarled, forcefully turning back around.

"Ah," Latvia said, reading his phone to distract himself from the chaos. "I didn't score Hungary."

"W-We didn't either!" Italy cried out, reading his phone.

Finland checked his phone. "I didn't score her."

"Conserving your points for our fellow Nordics?" Ladonia asked.

Confusion amassed all around as countries checked their phones. _None_ of them had scored Hungary. Poland looked at all of them in shock and rage. "_Co do cholery_? Not ONE of you scored her? _At all_? Her performance wasn't that bad!"

"Wow, this is just like with England," Australia said grimly.

"What's like with me?"

Everyone stiffened as England approached. He looked confused by everyone's attitude. "I didn't necessarily score Hungary myself, but I heard my name be mentioned. What's that about?"

China grinned slyly. "Oh, we were—"

"Your performance was _magnifique_!" France cut in hastily. He blew kisses at England.

England made a face as he moved to side beside America. "Stupid frog—"

"That's Japan's seat," America said.

"Ah, right." England moved to another empty seat. The other countries looked at each other apprehensively. Two countries had already gone, and they received appalling scores. What did that detail for the rest of the show?

"_Entschuldigung_," Austria said softly, ducking his head as Hungary came to his side. "My judge didn't score you."

"Oh, that's fine," Hungary said, waving a dismissive hand. "I had such a blast out there, that—"

"_NU_!"

Both of them were startled by Romania's shout. Romania was standing beside Bulgaria, gaping in horror at his phone. His young brother Moldova had come up to his side.

"Seven points?" Romania burst out. His hand clenched tightly around the cell phone. "How could my judge _do this_?"

"I gave her one point," Moldova said dully, looking at his own phone. A loud rumble suddenly filled the air and he groaned, grabbing at his stomach. "I'm so _hungry_…"

"…Well," Hungary said slowly, looking at Austria. "If _they_ gave me points, then my chances should be good!"

* * *

Albania brushed out his dark blue clothes and grinned. "I look so awesome. I'm going to outshine EVERYONE tonight!"

"Don't forget _we're_ competing in the finals, too," Cyprus said, yawning widely. He rubbed at his leg again. "Stupid little brother…"

Greece had a mountain of coins around him, nearly reaching the ceiling. His cats were asleep on the greenroom couch, obviously bored with what he was doing. "_Pénte chiliádes éna , pénte chiliádes dýo , pénte chiliádes tría, pénte_—"

"ALBANIA!"

The greenroom door suddenly slammed open and smacked the walls. The force of the slamming caused the walls to shake, and the pile of coins shook violently. "_ÓCHI_!" Greece hollered, trying to steady one of the towers. But that didn't stop one from toppling into another, which then knocked the rest down and sent _drachma_ flying all across the floor.

"There you are!" Albania's boss marched into the room, not even noticing the sudden mess. He glared at his country. "You're needed onstage right now!"

"Oh, is it that time?" Albania asked. He checked his teeth in the mirror. "Just let me—ACK!"

"No time! You'll go on as is!" his boss grabbed him by his arm and proceed to drag him from the room.

"J-Just give me a minute!" Albania pleaded. As he reached the doorway though, he looked over his shoulder. "_U pafshim_!"

Cyprus slowly looked at Greece. The other country let go of the only two standing towers. They didn't shake, but it didn't make any difference. The cats on the couch woke up from the commotion. "Uh…" Cyprus gestured awkwardly. "Can I help in any way?"

"…_Óchi_," Greece said at length. His voice was very quiet. "Can you leave me alone for a moment?"

"_N-Naí_," Cyprus said hastily. He tripped over his own feet running out the greenroom door.

Greece picked up a _drachma_, but tossed it away. "_Oipho_," he groaned, shaking his head.

"Greece-san?"

Greece's head snapped up and he quickly turned towards the door. Japan stood in the doorway, eyeing the mess of coins. "Ah, what happened in here? Would you like me to help you clean up this mess?"

Somehow, just seeing Japan made him feel much better, even though he still had a huge mess to clean up before he went onstage. "I'm glad to see you," he said, managing a smile.

"Eh?" Japan saw the cats advance upon him and rub against his legs. He picked one up. "I-I'm glad to see you too."

* * *

"I gave Hungary two points," Serbia said idly, tucking his phone away.

"It's almost time," Herzegovina said. She began slow breathing exercises. "I'll give it my best."

"You'll do fine," Bosnia reassured her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "You concentrate on singing, and I'll play the piano."

"This is exciting," Macedonia said, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He had a youthful eagerness in his face and voice. "This is the first time I've qualified in four years. I'm definitely aiming to win."

"Remember though," Serbia interjected. "That_ I_ was the runner-up in our semi-final."

"…We know," Bosnia said coldly.

"I have a question." Montenegro was sitting on a nearby couch, his hand raised. His dark hair fell into his face, but it was easy to see he had a calm expression. "Why is it that all of you ended up in the same semi-final, but _I_ was all by myself? I might've advanced if I had a perfect score from one of you!"

"If that's your logic, then why didn't _all_ of us advanced then?" Croatia asked. She gave a toss of her head. "Three points shy…I was _three points shy_ of qualifying! When I think about it, it just me so…"

"Try being second-to-last in the semi-final," Slovenia said. He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I sang my absolute heart out, and the only country other than you guys who voted for me was _Germany_!"

"At least you got more points than me in your semi-final," Montenegro said, shrugging. "This was supposed to be my comeback after being gone for two years, and it didn't."

"There's no use dwelling over such thing," Serbia said, raising his hands. "It's just the way that the voting system works. Do you know what they would say if _all_ of us qualified? There's always next year."

"Easy for you to say," Slovenia muttered.

"But those of us who qualified have a great chance." Serbia looked at Macedonia, Bosnia, and Herzegovina. "And all we've got to do is—"

"_**QIJ JU, SERBISË**_!" Albania hollered as his boss quickly pulled him past the former Yugoslavian countries.

There was a long silence after this outburst. Bosnia looked he was trying very hard not to laugh. Then, Serbia coughed discreetly. "My point is we should all get in the top 10."

* * *

"Hi guys! What's happening?"

Sealand flushed as Wy hopped over the row to sit with them. She was smiling cutely. "E-Enjoying the show?" he squeaked at her.

Wy shrugged. "I've only seen two songs so far."

Ladonia suddenly screamed with laughter, holding his phone. "Kugelmugel just told me Prussia got knocked out cold backstage!"

Wy made a face. "Kugelmugel…he's so _weird_."

"I hope Prussia's okay," Finland said softly.

Greenland shrugged. "If he's drunk he'll be okay."

Albania took his place on the stage, grinning broadly. They'd already started the smoke machine, and it was slowly filling the stage. _I'm gonna win this year_, he told himself, raising his microphone. _I'm gonna win and I'm gonna defeat Serbia. And when I host it, I'll lobby for Kosovo to join!_

"Albania is next," Spain said.

Seborga snorted. "Considering how _stingy_ you all are being, he's probably going to lose out too."

"What does that mean?" England asked.

"Hey look!" America cried out, shoving his cell phone into England's face. "I can play _Minecraft_ on my iPhone!"

"You've got an iPhone, aru?" China asked, leaning over the seat. "But how can you buy an iPhone when you haven't paid me back any money?"

America went pale, and he laughed. "A-Ah, it was a birthday present!"

"But your birthday's in two months," Netherlands pointed out.

A beautiful piano melody floated from the stage, indicating the start of Albania's performance. Dim lights flooded the stage, and he was smiling as he raised his microphone. _"__Në këtë botë…dashuria s'jeton më. Koha më për ne…ska kohë, jooo__. Jooo, ooh ohh ohh…"_

"I'm going to win this year!" Russia said in a singsong voice, smiling at his reflection as he fixed his collar.

"Big Brother."

Russia yelped and a cold feeling filled his body as Belarus pressed herself against her back. "Big Brother…become one with me, _dy_?"

Russia screamed, and tore away from her. "G-Go away!"

From out in the hallway, Georgia was biting his fist to muffle his hysterical laughter. _That's what you get for threatening Azerbaijan, Russia._

"_Vec shpres pas shpres dhe marrëzi…"_ Albania continued to sing slowly. Suddenly, he thrust the microphone up. _"MË LER NI TË QAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ!"_

"HOLY SHIT!" America cried out, jumping violently in his seat. "That scared the hell outta me!"

"_QAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ!"_ Albania sang with all his might. _"QAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ!"_

Finland felt a sudden chill, and rubbed at his arms.

"What's wrong, Papa-Finland?" Sealand shouted over the music, noticing this change in behavior.

"…_Ei mikään_," Finland said after a moment, forcing a smile at Sealand. "I'm okay."

"_Va? Vad är det?_" Åland asked.

"_Ingenting, egentligen_," Finland reassured her. But inside he felt anxiety. _Is Su-san okay?_

* * *

"_Se këtë gjë mas…te miri di ta bëj tani…__ MË LER NI TË QAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ!"_ Albania's performance blasted over the loudspeakers backstage.

"Berwald, don't be difficult! Think about how important this is!"

Sweden glared at his boss. "I know how important it is. But I won't do it."

"You _must_!" his boss insisted. He picked up the object that caused Sweden his consternation. "Using this is full-proof! With this, and a body like yours, we're bound to win!"

"I want victory," Sweden said coldly. "But I want it without _that_."

"But the women will go _galet_ if you—"

"I don't care about pleasing women."

"…Ah." His boss looked a little embarrassed, but he shoved the object forcefully into Sweden's hands. "Just _please_ use this!"

"For the last time, I—"

"_Premiärminister_!" two representatives interrupted Sweden's fight with his boss and thrust somebody forward. "This individual was spying on us!"

Sweden eyed Denmark slowly. Denmark stared back at him with a strained smile. Suddenly, he burst out laughing and rubbed the back of his own head. "_God aften, Sverige_!"

Meanwhile, Albania finished his song to many cheers. He bowed and cheered himself, pumping his fists. _I did it!_

Romano flipped over his phone to check the score. "We gave him our perfect score."

Spain stiffened behind him. "I-Is that so?"

"B-But what about _Germany_?" Italy cried out.

"Albania's our naval ally now, _idiota_," Romano snapped, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "And I'm _relieved_ our perfect score didn't go to that kraut-bastard!"

"_M-Mio Dio_!" San Marino cried out as he checked his phone. "I-I gave Albania MY perfect score, too!"

"**W-WHAT**?" Romano screamed. "You were supposed to give US your perfect score, _stronzo_!"

"O-Oh, dear…" San Marino wrung his hands a little. "I-I'd wanted to give _Serbia_ my perfect score, b-but I gave it to a country he has _horrible_ relations with!"

Seborga snorted. "Maybe it's because of the whole _naval thing_, and all."

Monaco shrugged. "Maybe Albania's song is just better than Serbia's?"

"Zero points," England read from his phone.

"I gave him one," Latvia read.

"Nothing," Netherlands said.

"I as well," Portugal said.

"Ten," Belgium said.

"Six," Finland read.

Serbia checked his phone. "…I gave him one point."

"Six," Bosnia checked.

"Ah…" Macedonia laughed loudly. "He just got my perfect score!"

Serbia glared at him, but Montenegro perked up. "I gave him ten points!"

"Three," Slovenia said.

"Five," Croatia shrugged. "He seems to have done well despite being third for the night."

"—wasn't I awesome?" Albania gushed into his cell phone as he hurried past. "_Po, po,_ I'm about to check what Greece gave me, _Kosovo_!"

Serbia stiffened violently from the obviously punctuated name-drop, but Montenegro waved his hands. "Let's focus on Bosnia and Herzegovina's performance! They're next after Lithuania!"

"_Nein_, Italy, I'm not angry with you for giving Albania your perfect score—" Germany spoke reassuringly into his cell phone to the hysterical country on the other line. "I-I gave him six points myself—"

"What happened to Prussia?" Austria asked as Hungary and he re-entered the greenroom. Prussia was still sprawled unconscious on the floor.

Kugelmugel shrugged. "He ruined my painting."

"Well, it can't be helped," Hungary said. "This greenroom has a shower, right? I'll be right back." She walked towards said shower, stomping on Prussia along the way.

"Twelve points," Switzerland said dismissively in the nearby greenroom, snapping his phone shut.

"_Bruder_, why we go sit in the audience?" Liechtenstein asked him.

Switzerland sighed heavily and stood, swinging his rifle over his shoulder. "_Ja_, fine."

* * *

"_Gerai_…" Lithuania held the glittery blindfold in his hand and smiled at Estonia. "Once again I'm fourth to go this year, but I'm pretty confident."

Estonia shrugged. "Just sing to Poland again if you get nervous."

"E-Eduard!" Lithuania sputtered. "I-I-I didn't—"

"_Lithuaniaaaaaa_…" Lithuania cried out as Russia materialized beside him. "I caught you before you went onstage, _da_? I wanted to wish you good luck!"

"Ah—er—uh—um—_ačiū_," Lithuania stammered, the blood draining from his face.

"I go after Bosnia and Herzegovina," Russia continued, deliberately invading Lithuania's personal space. "But you will cheer for me, _da_? Like I will cheer for you?"

"Um—"

"Russia, _please_ stop," Estonia said sharply, tugging on Lithuania's arm. "Look how stressed Toris is becoming!"

Russia looked confused. "How am I stressing him?"

"Big Brother." Belarus's voice floated over to them.

"Well, I must go!" Russia said hastily. He took off running without saying goodbye.

Estonia sighed shortly. "We dodged the bullet with that one…"

"Where is my Big Brother?" Belarus demanded, advancing upon Lithuania and Estonia.

Lithuania abruptly became cheerful again, and he hurried over to the other country. "Miss Belarus! How lovely to see—"

Without warning, Belarus swung her fist back and socked Lithuania right in his left eye, knocking him flat on his butt. "Brother!" she called out irritably, hurrying off. "Where are you?" Stagehands scattered out of her path.

"TORIS!" Estonia cried out. He knelt down beside his fellow Baltic. "_Ah, mu Jumal_! Are you all right?"

Lithuania laughed feebly, and hovered a hand over his left eye. "Ah…I seemed to have irritated Miss Belarus again!"

"How is a _greeting_ irritating?" Estonia demanded. He saw Lithuania's eye swell shut. "_Sitt_! You can't go onstage like this! We've got to find your boss!"

"_Ne_!" Lithuania shouted. He waved a hand desperately. "I don't want to bring any more trouble to Miss Belarus! I'll just wear my blindfold for the whole performance! Afterwards, I'll just tell my boss I ran into the wall or something!"

"But—"

"I've got to go! Wish me luck!" Lithuania paused before he added. "And _don't_ tell Feliks about this!"

"He's not going to believe you if you tell him you ran into the wall!" Estonia shouted after him. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Wow…Poland really was right about Toris's obliviousness with Miss Belarus…"

"And Lithuania's next?" America read from the program. He idly looked over his shoulder. "Where the hell's Japan?"

"Toris!" Latvia cheered, clapping his hands.

"_Zwycięstwo_, Liet!" Poland shouted just as loudly.

"_Ačiū, aš baudos_," Lithuania reassured the stagehand who guided him to his spot onstage. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes hurt so badly, and it pulsated like a heart against the blindfold. But he had to make it through this performance. Even if thinking about Belarus gave him a severe headache.

_I just have to learn to stop annoying her so much._

The jazzy-dance music started playing, and Lithuania forced himself to calm down. He tried not to focus on his sore eye, but he tried to think positively of Belarus. _"__When the day becomes the night…You know that I think of you. And I cannot control my heart—It's crying for you. Loneliness is killing me…I'm helpless without your love. Knowing when you touch someone else—I can't understand…"_

"Wow," Latvia said, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Toris is off to a good start!"

Poland, however, was frowning. "Something's, like, totally wrong."

"Eh?"

"There's totally a hitch in his voice." Poland's eyes narrowed. "Something happened."

"What did?" America asked. "He sounds fine to me."

"_Love is blind! It's true,"_ Lithuania continued. _"Nobody is like you! My endless melody—I play for me and you! Love is blind! It's true! I'm on my knees for you!"_ he dropped down to his knees for emphasis. _"I'd give it all I can! To have you back again! Love is blind!"_

Lithuania began doing a number of awkward dance moves on the stage. Rather, they were supposed to be fluid, but having the blindfold on make it _extremely _difficult.

"Hey, wasn't he supposed to take that off?" Netherlands wondered aloud.

"_Pierdol_," Poland snapped. He stood up from his chair and took off running.

"W-Wait, WAIT!" Latvia cried out after him. "Don't leave me out here alone!"

"_You should know deep down inside!" _Lithuania continued to sing, still wearing the blindfold. _"She didn't mean a thi—OOF!" _he tripped over his own feet and fell.

Estonia rubbed at his brow painfully. "I should've known this would happen…"

Despite his black eye, and stumbling all over the place blind, Lithuania finished his performance without a hitch. However, he nearly fell off the edge of the stage trying to find the wings, and a stagehand had to rush out and assist him.

America, however, was laughing and clapping. "That was so entertaining! I can't stop laughing!"

"…It wasn't _meant_ to be," Latvia said painfully, checking his phone. "Ah, four points."

"Seven," England read.

"…One," Netherlands said neutrally.

"I gave you three points," Estonia told Lithuania as he was helped backstage.

"Get me to the greenroom, please," Lithuania interjected suddenly.

"Eh?"

"I have this feeling that Feliks is coming back here. If he finds—"

"_Liet_!"

"…Too late," Estonia said as the country in question hurried over to them. "Hello again, Poland."

"Liet, take your blindfold off!" Poland commanded sharply. "Why did you, like, totally wear it for the entire performance? You're totally hiding something, aren't you?"

"…Feliks, please keep your voice down," Lithuania said painfully. It was with a lot of reluctance that he reached up to untie his blindfold. "I'll show you, but don't tell my boss about it, okay?"

Poland waved an impatient hand. "I can totally keep secrets, Liet. Now take the damn thing off and show much what you're hiding!"

"_Gerai_…" Lithuania finally slid the blindfold off. He knew once he couldn't open his left eye that the injury _had_ to look as bad as it felt.

"Ah, I gave Lithuania my perfect score!" Georgia read from his phone.

"That was nice of you," Azerbaijan said, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"_**SKURWYSYN**_!" suddenly ripped through the entire backstage.

Azerbaijan jumped violently, and looked at Georgia. "W-Was that Poland?"

"It sure sounded like it." Georgia noticed that they were alone in their greenroom. "Where's Turkey?"

Azerbaijan shrugged. "He stepped out for a little bit."

* * *

"WHERE DID THAT _SUKA_ GO? I'LL TOTALLY MAKE HER SORRY!"

"Feliks, stop overreacting!"

On a quiet couch in the backstage area, Belarus read her phone. "…I gave_ that_ guy eight points." She made a face and tucked away her phone. "_Praklion_."

* * *

Bosnia and Herzegovina moved to take position onstage. Bosnia kissed her on the hand before taking a seat at the piano, and Herzegovina went to stand at the microphone.

"_Ak nē_…" Latvia said in dismay, reading a text message he'd gotten from Estonia.

"Oi, Latvia!" Sealand called over to him. "Why are you so bummed out?"

"T-Toris had a black eye," Latvia said, closing his cell phone. "That's why he kept the blindfold on."

"Ouch, that sucks for him," America said, wincing.

"But who would hit him?" Monaco wondered.

"Probably Russia's crazy sister," Romano muttered.

Italy checked his watch and stood. "I want to visit Germany before we go onstage!"

"_Idiota_!" Romano shouted, grabbing his arm. "You're not visiting that _stronzo_! If anything, we're gonna go do some last-minute practicing before our performance!"

"But _Fratello_—"

"No buts!" he proceeded to drag Italy off, the latter crying and whining loudly.

"_Buona fortuna_!" San Marino called out to them, waving.

"_Adiós, mi amor_!" Spain added, blowing a kiss.

"_Vaffanculo_!" Romano hollered at him.

Greenland looked over his shoulder at the sight of the Italian brothers arguing. He scoffed. "This contest is useless this year."

"Shh!" Faroe scolded him. "Bosnia and Herzegovina are about to start!"

Finland smiled as he closed his phone. "Su-san is doing okay."

"Was there something wrong before?" Sealand asked.

"Oh, no, I was just checking up on him." But he forced a smile. "He's angry with Denmark, though. I guess he was trying to spy on Su-san."

* * *

Bosnia and Herzegovina's sweet melody played calmly over the loudspeakers. _"Nemoj mi kvariti dan, nikad mi nije bilo teže…"_

Norway snapped his phone shut and stood up. "Denmark was caught by Sweden's people and has created a nuisance. He's asking _me_ for his help." He gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Ignore him then, if it's a problem," Iceland said. He reclined back in his chair.

"I'll be right back. But _don't_ leave this greenroom!"

"Whatever," Iceland sighed. He closed his eyes as Norway slammed the greenroom door behind him. "What a hassle…"

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" Mr. Puffin squawked, flapping his wings.

"My fingers are calloused from playing the violin so many times. Ugh…" he pressed the back of his hand over his eyes. "I'm already tired…"

The greenroom door opened suddenly, and closed just as quickly. Iceland opened his eyes as he heard the door lock. "That was qui—"

"_İyi akşamlar_, _Bocchan_," Turkey greeted, grinning as he leaned against the closed door.

"_Oji-san_?" Iceland stopped reclining in his chair and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you want to see me?" Turkey countered playfully.

Iceland felt his cheeks burning, and looked away. "O-Of course. _En_, I thought you were going to stay away because of my _bró_—Norway," he quickly corrected himself.

Turkey laughed softly, and slowly moved away from the door. "Big Brother is very protective, but I wasn't going to pass up the chance of seeing you before you performed."

"_T-Takk_," Iceland stammered. He looked at Turkey briefly. "I'm a little nervous, but I've done this contest so many times that it seems ridiculous to have bad nerves."

Turkey shrugged. "It's not bad to be nervous. But you have a strong song and I think you'll do well. You're certainly _dressed_ very handsomely."

"A-Ah…" Iceland was dressed in a white, long-sleeved turtleneck with loose black slacks. It made him feel self-conscious, but his boss insisted on it. "And y-you look good too, _Oji-san_."

"_Sağ ol_." Turkey was suddenly in front of him and took his hands. "Ah, _Bocchan_, your hands are shaking! Is this really stressed for you, then?"

Iceland shrugged, hoping his face wasn't too red. "I-I'll just have to try my best."

"Your fingers look terrible." Turkey caressed the calloused tips very carefully. "Playing the violin has its setbacks, hmm?"

"If I make the right impression, then I will hopefully do okay."

Turkey suddenly smiled. "Why don't I give you a good-luck charm to help calm you?"

"…Okay," Iceland said slowly. "What—ah!"

He was startled when Turkey suddenly raised his hands and kissed his knuckles! He couldn't help but gape as the older country made such intimate, yet _innocent_ contact with his hands. His skin suddenly felt warm and he let out a sharp breath.

Turkey raised his head and smiled. "Did that help?"

"…_Já_," Iceland said, but it was mostly a lie. His heart was now pounding strongly, and he felt dizzy. "I—"

The greenroom door suddenly slammed open with violent force, startling them both. "Why was the door loc—"

"N-Norway!" Iceland burst out. He pulled his hands free and rounded upon his older brother. "W-W-Wha—"

"_Bastard_!" Norway hollered dangerously. Green fire exploded between his clenched fingers. "Get away from my brother!"

"Uh oh," Turkey said warily, taking a step back.

"Norway, _enough_!" Iceland insisted, planting himself between Norway and Turkey.

From the doorway, Denmark looked a little haggard but otherwise okay. But he looked at the scene in front of him with obvious heartbreak. "Oh Ice…to be so _corrupted_…"

* * *

"…Huh?" Prussia came back to consciousness slowly. "It—**_FICKEN_**!" he cried out in pain as he clutched at his head with both arms. "W-What happened to me? My head is _killing me_!"

"…At least you're sober now," Germany said grimly, checking his phone. "Ah, we didn't score Bosnia and Herzegovina."

"_Servus_," Kugelmugel said idly, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hungary asked.

Kugelmugel shrugged. "My painting has been ruined. I will seek Ladonia out to see if he can find me a place where my art will not be ruined."

"Don't paint the FLOOR if you don't want your art ruined!" Austria shouted after him.

"…_Autsch_," Prussia whimpered.

* * *

…I'm sorry, but I didn't like Albania's song this year. I'm glad they did so well, but…it made my ears ring.

Now for some historical information:

- The Treznea Massacre happened on September 9, 1940. Several Hungarian soldiers on march through northern Romania decided to take an apparent unauthorized detour to the town of Treznea, where they began indiscriminately killing the populous. The exact number of people killed is unknown; the universal consensus is 93, but Romania claims as many as 263 people were murdered. At one point during the massacre the soldiers had rounded up 200 townspeople and forced them to stand at the edge of a cliff, ready to open fire upon them. Thankfully luck was on their side, as Romanian soldiers stationed at a nearby town arrived and drove the Hungarian soldiers off before more people were killed.

- Here's some fun facts about the end of the world dates:

- December 21, 2012 – this is the current most popular one because of the Mayan calendar, or something.

- January 1, 2000 – the Y2K scare. People thought computer systems wouldn't be able to comprehend the 2000 part of the year and would go haywire—almost like a SkyNet thing.

- September 9, 1999 – people thought the world was ending solely because the number in the date matched up (09/09/99).

- June 6, 2006 – people thought the world would end because the date matched the number of the devil (06/06/06).

- March 10, 1982 – all nine planets lined up on the exact same side of the sun. People thought this rare lineup would cause a gravitational imbalance on the Earth, namely the "Jupiter Effect" which supposedly would cause sea levels to rise monstrously.

- January 1, 1000 – the transition to 4-digit timeline. People were so certain that the End of Days was upon them that most sold all of their possessions and journeyed to Jerusalem because they wanted to be counted among the righteous allowed into Heaven.

So yeah, I think this end of the world stuff is bullshit and I don't expect _anything_ to happen on December 21st other than the Winter Solstice…and possibly a lot of rioting from idiots who believe they're about to die.

- Spain's little quip about the Mayans and Romano was based off of Himaruya's notes about Spain. He put a lot of research in this "fun-loving" country, and was quite appalled at how horribly Spain treated his colonies. He was actually surprised to see the care that Spain gave to Southern Italy during his reign over him, and the lengths Spain had gone to hold onto this territory against the Ottoman Empire. Thus, the relationship between Spain and Romano came to fruition.

- Prussia is singing _Marmorstein und Eisen bricht_, which I think is a popular drinking song.

Here's the translation for Albania's song as can be found at Eurovision's official website:

In this world, love lives no more  
Time has no time for us anymore, no  
Noo, oh  
Noo… oh…  
Time has no time for us anymore

My airplane lands  
On your souls's runway without lights.  
They elbow their way and rise today,  
Those who couldn't live yesterday.

But yesterdays have no importance  
they were devoured by stormy seas.  
Oh, tomorrows won't bring anything,  
Only hope without hope and madness…

Let me cry… cry… cry…  
Cause this is the best I can do now  
Cause this is the best I can do now

Let me cry… cry… cry…  
Cause this is the best I can do now  
Cause this is the best I can do now

Let me cry… cry… cry…  
Cause this is the best I can do now  
Cause this is the best I can do now


	3. Russia, Iceland, Cyprus, France

Thank you to BeckyDR for their assistance with chapter 2.

Chapter 3

Turkey burst into his greenroom and slammed the door behind him. He then pressed his hands into the door to hold it shut.

"Sadiq?" Azerbaijan stood up and rushed to his side. "W-What happened?"

"I'm a grown adult!" Turkey fumed in fury, grinding his teeth. "So why must I keep watching my back like this?"

Azerbaijan blinked slowly. "…_Nə_?"

"_**Oji-san."**_

Turkey screamed in shock, and Azerbaijan jumped back as Norway's green troll materialized in the room, grinning from ear to ear. _**"Oji-san, Jeg lurte på hva lille brors kyss smaker liker? Har din kyss smaker som tobakk og kaffe?"**_

Georgia slowly set aside his book. "It…looks like you were antagonizing Norway again."

"He sends this fellow after you a lot," Azerbaijan said slowly, eyeing the grinning troll. "Why does he do that?"

"As _cute_ as being a Big Brother is, _Bocchan_ is independent!" Turkey snarled. "I shouldn't have to look over my shoulder when I go to see him!"

"_**Er litt brors kyss som fisk? Eller sjøvann? Jeg tipper han smaker virkelig søt. Du er eldre, så dine kyss må ha mer erfaring, ja?"**_ the troll waggled his tongue at Turkey.

"What's he saying?" Georgia asked.

"Do I look like I know Norwegian? UGH!" Turkey then threw open the door. "I'm out of—oof!"

As Turkey dashed from the room, he ran headlong into France. The latter country was dressed in black for his performance, but the fabric of his shirt was so thin that it was see-through. France was able to catch himself with the opposite wall, and braced himself against it.

"Sadiq!" Azerbaijan rushed to the doorway. "Who…" she trailed off really slowly when she saw France.

France brushed himself off and forced a smile at Turkey. "_Bonsoir_."

"_Iyi geceler_," Turkey answered stiffly. "You go onstage soon, right?"

"_Oui_. After Cyprus." France brushed back his hair. "You go after Sweden, and _you_…" he turned his natural charm up on Azerbaijan. "Go after Norway."

"…_Bəli_," Azerbaijan said slowly.

"Then I wish you both the best of luck." France gave a slight salute and continued on his way.

Azerbaijan let out her breath slowly. "Well…that went better than expected."

"If he wasn't so _salak_, then things would be better between the two of us," Turkey said harshly. He pulled down on the lapels of his coat briskly.

"But things _are_ better," Georgia tried to reason, looking extremely uncomfortable. "He suspended the law, didn't he?"

"But his Prime Minister is drafting another. But I think I proved my point to him when I closed my airspace to him." Turkey frowned deeply. "It must not be so easy to offend me when you can't travel to Afghanistan, hmm?"

* * *

"**On December 21, 2011, France passed a law that made it a national crime to deny the Armenian Genocide. There is already a similar law on the books which makes it a national crime to deny the Holocaust. During the Armenian Genocide, France was one of Armenia's most outspoken supporters, and was one of the first to send boats to rescue refugees. France was also the first country to officially recognize the Genocide. The new law however caused an international incident with Turkey, who denies the existence of the genocide. Turkey froze all relations with France and closed their borders to France. Because France uses Turkish airspace to transport troops between France and Afghanistan, this severely hampered military transportation. On February 28, 2012, the law was ruled unconstitutional and taken off the books and relations with Turkey made an upturn again. France's Prime Minister, however, has promised to redraft the law regardless."**

* * *

"There's no use dwelling on it," Azerbaijan said, venturing back into the greenroom. "He's being civil to us so we should do the same."

Turkey checked his watch. "In any case, _Bocchan_ goes on right after Russia. I don't care what Norway says; I'm going to watch his performance!"

Georgia made a face. "Russia…he acts so _smug_ this year, but parading around a bunch of old ladies is hardly playing fair!"

* * *

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Cyprus quickly brushed out his hair, looking at Greece through the reflection in the greenroom mirror. "I'll be out of here shortly."

Greece frowned deeply at him. "You could at least knock."

"I thought we were sharing this greenroom."

"We—"

"_A-Anoo_…" Japan was on the other side of the room, hugging his arms and looking incredibly embarrassed. "I would like to stay, but since both of you are performing soon, I feel it would be a good idea to go back into the audience."

Greece wanted to say something to detract him, but he knew it would be useless. So he forced a sleepy smile at Japan. "_Ef̱charistó̱_, for stopping by. I've not been in the best spirits or health lately, so it's always good to see a good friend."

"_Hai_." Japan paused for a moment before he said. "Believe me when I say Germany-san will help you, Greece-san."

"All I ask is that he be reasonable before I jump feet-first into another money-situation, but he's not being very compromising. But that's none of your concern, Japan." He waved a dismissive hand. "I'll see you later."

"_Hai. Ganbatte_!" Japan hurried from the greenroom and down the hall.

Cyprus shrugged at his retreating back. "Why is he so self-conscious? He's over two thousand years old, anyways!" he saw Greece glaring at him again and laughed shortly. "Oh, look at the time! I must go—I perform after Russia and Iceland!" he hurried from the greenroom.

Malta spotted him in the hallway and quickly waved. "Good luck, Cyprus!"

"You too! _Ef̱charistó̱_!" Cyprus waved back at his longtime friend.

Greece looked at the coins in the room, which had only been _slightly_ organized after Japan arrived. As his cats converged around him, he pressed a hand to his mouth. It was still tingling. _Na pari i eychi._

* * *

**Armenia (mobile)**

"_I can't vote this year, but I'll be cheering loudly for you! Hadgoghutiun!"_

Russia held onto his smile as he closed his cell phone. He checked the scarf on his head and turned to his fellow performers. "I will definitely win this year!"

"Big Brother!" Belarus suddenly slid up right beside him, glaring menacingly. "Why are you avoiding _me_, Big Brother?"

Russia cried out, and jumped away from her. "P-Please, just leave me alone!"

For off to the side, Ukraine saw the commotion. She sighed sadly, and turned away. _I wanted to wish Russia good luck, but…_

"—Honestly, Feliks," Lithuania said, looking acerbated as he pressed an ice pack to his black eye. He was following Poland back to his seat. "I keep telling you it was an accident!"

"_Tak_, because Estonia totally saw it as an accident!" Poland snapped sarcastically over his shoulder. "I keep telling you Liet that if you keep fawning over that _suka_ so USELESSLY you're going to end up dead!"

"Feliks, don't say such horrible things about Miss Belarus!"

"Toris!" Latvia cried out, hopping out of his seat and running over to him. "Eduard texted me what happened! Are you okay?"

Lithuania shook his head. "You guys are over-exaggerating." He slowly removed his icepack. "I—"

"HOLY SHIT, Lithuania!" America shouted from his seat. "That crazy girl gave you one hell of a shiner!"

Spain laughed to himself as the increasingly embarrassed Lithuania found a seat on the aisle. He deliberately placed Latvia between himself and Poland, much to the latter irritation. "I'm somehow reminded of myself when I see him covered in bruises from someone he admires so much!"

"At least_ your_ bruises come from someone who reciprocates your feelings," Portugal added quietly.

"Ah, that's true too."

"AH!" everyone was startled by the quiet shout. Canada was looking at Mr. Kumajirou in horror. "M-M-Mr. Kumakouji! You ate all of my tulips! Those were a gift from Netherlands!"

"Who are you?" Mr. Kumajirou asked remorselessly.

"I'm Canada! But how could you eat those flowers like that?"

In the row behind him, Netherlands shrugged. "It's okay; there's plenty more where that came from. I'll just send more to your house."

The arena darkened once more, signifying the start of the next performance. Poland yawned loudly. "Wake me when it's over!"

"Feliks, please don't talk like that," Lithuania insisted.

"It's Russia that's next," Belgium said. "He won in our semi-final round."

"Wow, he qualifies a lot doesn't he?" America said thoughtfully.

"That's because he's got Eastern Europe by the _balls_ with his energy policies!" Poland snapped.

"Feliks, that's not appropriate!" Lithuania admonished him. "Russia has a really strong song this year!"

Clasping Iceland's hand tightly in his own, Norway was dragging his younger brother through the backstage area towards the stage. "T-This isn't necessary," Iceland insisted, struggling to hang onto his violin. "I'm not in any danger!"

Norway glared over his shoulder. "You're the target of a predator like _Turkey_ and you think you're not in any danger?"

"I-I keep telling you that you're overreacting! _Oji-san_ has never done anything to hurt me!"

"So him kidnapping you and holding you from us against your will for _ten years_ is nothing?"

"_Góður guð, Noregur_, just let it go! That was over _three hundred years ago_! Do I look like I'm traumatized?"

Denmark shook his head as he followed his fellow Nordics. "Poor Ice…"

Exotic music filled the arena, and Norway paused briefly. "Russia's on…"

The stage filled slowly with light, revealing several figures standing close together. The stage lights then came on fully, revealing several elderly women dressed in traditional garbs. In the center of the women was Russia, who had his arms around two of them and was smiling from ear to ear. _"Dzokkyset…tazjy voldjsjko…piosme vozjmasjko! Ko—tem njanj! Buj-buj! Bu—de! Sjulemy kere—kte…"_

"…Wow," America said slowly. "I wasn't expecting this."

The slow music suddenly picked up, and the women and Russia separated very slightly. _"Party for everybody—dance! Come on and dance! Come on and dance! Come on and—BOOM BOOM!_

"_Korka tyr ik nylpiosy, bertjzy, musoosy! Korka tyr ik nylpiosy, bertjzy, musoosy! Voz deremme djsjalo no gord kysetme mon kertto! Voz deremme djsjalo no ektyny poto!"_

Russia looked like he was having an absolute blast onstage. _"We wanna BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! We wanna party—party! We wanna BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! For everybody!_

"_Party for everybody—dance!"_

"_Wa…_" China said slowly, hugging his panda plush toy to his chest. "This is certainly an original approach, aru!"

"Read the lyrics in English," Poland said sourly. "The song sounds _**STUPID**_ when you do!" he loudly punctuated that word.

"_Feliks_!" Lithuania hissed.

It didn't seem like Russia heard him. Both the ladies and he suddenly started fawning over a fake stone oven that had been set up on the stage. "It feels more like they're putting on a show than singing a song," America said aloud.

"But it's a catchy song," San Marino said, smiling.

One of the ladies pulled a baking sheet of cookies out of the stone oven. _"Party for everybody—dance! Come on and dance! Come on and dance!"_

"Hey, _I_ want cookies!" America shouted.

"Bloody hell, SHUT UP you git!" England snapped finally.

The performance ended with Russia picking up each lady and hugging her tightly to him. It was a rare occurrence with a performance where he didn't scare the hell out of everyone in attendance. They all got a generous standing ovation as they bowed and hurried offstage.

Russia was still grinning, but sinister thoughts entered his mind. _They're right where I want them._

Russia's scores went out, and everyone was quick to check them.

"Six points," Lithuania said slowly.

"T-Ten!" Latvia read.

"Eight," Spain said.

"Eight, too," Portugal said lightly.

"Four," Netherlands said blandly.

"Eight," Belgium said.

"Ten," San Marino said.

"You've already given away your two highest scores before our _fratelli_ take the stage?" Seborga asked over his shoulder. He snorted. "So much for the so-called _political voting_."

"I gave Russia eight points," Finland read. He shut his phone. "I hope I have some points to give our fellow Nordics."

"Iceland is next," Faroe pointed out. "So there's still time."

Switzerland checked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "I didn't score Russia."

"His song seems popular, _Bruder_," Liechtenstein said softly. "I-It looks like you might be the only country to _not_ score him!"

"Ten points," Norway read from his phone.

"Seven," Iceland read, double-checking his violin.

"Eight," Denmark said, shaking his head. "You've got a tough break, Ice, to follow_ that_ act!"

Norway glared at him. "You—"

"BIG BROTHER!"

Everyone jumped as Belarus rounded upon Russia. "Big Brother, I gave you twelve points! I gave you my perfect score! You _must_ become one with me now!"

"Uhhh…" Russia looked incredibly pale and took a step back. "Why?"

* * *

"Five points," Austria read from his phone.

"I gave him seven," Hungary said. She was holding up a camera. "Come on, can't the two of you kiss for me? You kiss each other enough, don't you?"

Germany was completely red, and was trying to hold Italy at bay. "W-What are we, props on display?"

"I gave Russia ten points," Italy said mournfully, leaning against Germany. "I gave away my two highest scores…but you forgive me, right Germany?"

"O-Of course I do! But please—"

"_**EHI**_!" Romano stormed into the greenroom, glaring murderously at Germany. "What do you think you're doing with Veneziano?"

"_Fratello_, please stop being mean!" Italy whined.

"Shut the hell up and come with me! We need to do last-minute practicing! And YOU!" Romano jabbed a finger at Germany. "You stingy, money-hungry _BASTARDO_! Stay away from my brother!"

"Stop talking to Germany like that!" but Italy couldn't stop Romano from dragging him from the room.

Germany threw up his hands in exasperation. "_Why_ is everyone giving me so much derision? Is it so wrong that I want to put _regulations_ on the money I lend out before I start throwing it around to countries haphazardly?"

"_Autsch_…" Prussia was hugging a giant icepack to his head. "West, can't you let me perform tonight?"

"For the last time, _NEIN_!"

* * *

"Time for Iceland," Finland said apprehensively.

"Yay, Iceland!" Faroe cheered, clapping.

Greenland. "Poor Iceland. I swear this is us—"

"_När kommer sjunger Papa_?" Åland asked Finland.

"_Lite senare_," Finland told her.

"Iceland has a good song," Sealand said thoughtfully. "But I think he should've kept it in his home language."

"He's got a violin," Ladonia pointed out. "And violin songs usually do well in Eurovision."

"Get out there and knock their socks off!" Denmark encouraged.

"You say this _after_ telling me I'm following a hard act?" Iceland asked blandly.

Norway suddenly tensed, and pushed his brother towards the stage. "_Go_."

"Hang on, I'm go—"

"Just hurry and go!" Norway interrupted.

"Okay, I get it!" Iceland glared at him as he finally set off.

"What is it?" Denmark asked.

"_He's_ nearby." Norway flicked his hand and his green troll appeared. "Get _him_ away from the stage until Iceland's done!"

The green troll shook his head sadly. _**"Må du forstyrre ekte kjærlighet? Oji-san er hyggelig å lillebror, så han må være lidenskapelig i sengen—"**_

"_NOK_!" Norway hollered. "Just get after him already!"

"…_**Greit."**_ With a sad sigh, the green troll disappeared.

Denmark looked white as a sheet. "_Min Gud_…they really _have_ gone that far?"

"Here comes Iceland," England said, seeing the island nation take the stage. "He has a strong song this year."

"_Konbanwa_." Japan hastily retook his head. "I know I was gone for a long time, but I'm back."

"You made it back in time for Iceland's performance," Netherlands said.

"Yeah!" America said. "He—hey, Japan! What happened to your collar?"

Japan's collar looked a little mussed and it was missing a button. He turned crimson and clapped his hands around it. "Ah…_anoo_—"

A piano beat cut him off as Iceland's song started. He heaved out a sigh of relief.

"_She's singing softly in the night…"_ blue stage lights illuminated Iceland onstage, reflecting off his silver hair. _"Praying for the morning light…She dreams of how they use to be—at dawn they will be free."_

He played a few quick chords on the violin before leaning into the microphone once more. _"Memories—they hold his mind…save him from the endless night! She whispers warm and tenderly—Please come back to me…_

"_And when the golden sun arises far across the sea! The sea will break as darkness fades—forever we'll be freeeeee!"_

Iceland's voice sounded so powerful, even if a little shaky. _"Never forget! What I did—What I said! When I gave you all! My heart and so—ul! Morning will come! And I know we'll be one! 'Cause I still believe! That you'll remember me…"_

Norway nodded his approval. "He's doing good…"

Denmark, however, was crying. "Poor Ice…to turn into such a _deviant_!"

"This is a perfectly innocent love song!" Norway reprimanded him. "And no brother of _mine_ is a deviant!"

On the opposite side of the stage, Turkey watched the performance apprehensively. "Keep going, _Bocchan_!"

"_**Oji-san!"**_ the green troll materialized beside him. _**"Hvorfor ikke gjøre en ærlig mann ut av lillebror? Norge sikkert ikke vil bry deg så mye!"**_

"Oh, not YOU again—"

Iceland launched into his short violin solo. The hum of the instrument sounded majestic in the arena and captured everyone's attention. It ended all too soon, though, and he quickly hung it up on the stand attached to the microphone stand. _"And when the golden sun arises far across the sea! The sea will break as darkness fades—forever we'll be freeeeee!"_

He took the microphone off the stand and walked towards the edge of the stage. _"Never forget! What I did—What I said! When I gave you all! My heart and so—ul! Morning will come! And I know we'll be one!"_

"Wow, he's really rocking this song!" Greenland breathed.

Sealand was whistling and clapping for his wayward friend. "You can do it, Iceland!"

So despite the distractions he had before his performance, Iceland finished without a hitch and was greeted by many cheers. He bowed to the audience and ran to retrieve his violin before going backstage.

"I didn't score him," England checked his phone.

"Four points!" Spain cheered.

"Nothing," Netherlands read.

"…Me too," Belgium said.

"And I," Portugal added.

"We didn't score him?" Lithuania asked Latvia.

"Poor Iceland," Poland said.

"Oh, seven points!" Finland checked his phone.

"That's good!" Faroe said.

"Five points," Norway showed Iceland when he got backstage.

"_Takk_," Iceland said sincerely.

"I gave you_ six_ points!" Denmark cheered. "Even if you've turned into a per—UGH!" he was cut off when Norway punched him in the diaphragm.

Iceland blinked. "W-What?"

"AH!" Turkey cried out as he checked his phone. "I-I-I-I didn't score _Bocchan_!"

"_**Ille elsker,"**_ the green troll laughed.

* * *

"…Moldova?" Bulgaria was leaning over the other country who was sprawled on the couch. He looked a tad bit comatose. "Is he okay?" he asked over his shoulder.

"He'll spring back to life once he gets something to eat," Romania said dismissively. "He's the last to perform tonight so there's no rush."

"…_Dobre_." Bulgaria set a cup of yogurt on the table in front of Moldova. "He can have this when he wakes up."

"Well, that won't help him," Romania said. "But the gesture's nice."

* * *

"_Kalá_," Cyprus said, brushing out his white clothes. "It's now _my_ turn. And I—"

"_Mağlup_!" the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus ran up and kicked his brother once again as hard as he could in the shins. "You're going to LOSE!"

"_Kotsiros_!" Cyprus hollered as the micronation ran away. He hopped on one foot and cradled his leg. Of all the times to be bothered like this! And he was about to go onstage!

"Cyprus!" his boss ran over to him, followed by the backup dancers. "What's wrong? You're needed onstage!"

"_N-Naí_," Cyprus hissed, putting his leg down.

Finland felt his phone buzz. "Eh?" he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "What's this all about?"

**Fredrik Reinfeldt (mobile)**

"_I must ask you to come backstage immediately! This is an absolute emergency!"_

Finland looked at his cell phone in confusion. Why was Sweden's boss sending him text messages?

"Guys, I have to leave but I'll be right back," he said aloud, standing up.

"Cyprus is about to take the stage," Greenland pointed out.

"I know, but I must go. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"_Mamma, kan jag komma med dig_?" Åland asked sweetly.

"_Nej, stanna här med Sealand_," Finland told her. "_Jag kommer strax tillbaka_."

Ladonia made a face as Finland ran off. "Why do I have a feeling as to _why_ he's leaving?"

"Nobody wants to hear your opinion," Sealand said haughtily.

"Come now, that's not nice," Wy scolded playfully.

"_Lala lalalalalala lalalalalalala love!" _the sudden burst of music from the stage startled the countries. Cyprus stood on a table made of old books, surrounded by his backup dancers. _"Lala lalalalalala lalalalalalala love!"_

"Wow, this sounds upbeat already!" America cheered.

"_Love the way you fill me up with li-i-ife! Baby we can break the speed of li-i-ight! Nothing to fear! When you are near! Just gimme mo-o-ore!"_

Cyprus started to feel more enthusiastic, and the pain in his leg didn't bother him so much anymore. _"Reaching for the sky—I'm aiming hi-i-igh! Close my eyes and then it's almost like you fly-y-y! Up in the air! Let's take it there! Never let go-o-o!"_

"Those girls have weird hairstyles," America pointed out about the backup dancers.

"Can't you be quiet for _once_?" England hollered.

"You're plenty loud yourself," Scotland pointed out blandly.

* * *

"_How I've been waiting for this—Lala lalalalalala lalalalalalala love! Oh I've been waiting for this—Lala lalalalalala lalalalalalala love!"_

"I'm here," Finland announced himself when he approached the area of the greenroom in question. "Is everything okay? Is Su-san okay?"

Sweden's boss quickly rounded upon Finland. Finland took a couple of steps back, but the bigger man grabbed one of Finland's hands. "Tino," he said tersely. "You're my only hope."

Sweden's boss slapped something into Finland's hand and let it go. Finland looked at the object closely.

…It was a very long and painful moment before Finland spoke. "I-Is…" he looked at Sweden's boss. "This is _baby oil_!"

"Of course it is," the other man said harshly. "This is my secret weapon that will secure our victory this year in Eurovision!"

"Uhhh…" Finland felt heat rise to his cheeks and he coughed heavily. "W-Why are you giving it to _me_, then?"

"Berwald will not be convinced to put it on. I've tried to bribe him and threaten him, but nothing has worked! Then I realized that _you_…" the man jabbed a finger at Finland. "He'll use the baby oil if _you_ put it on him!"

Finland's whole face turned red, and slightly purple. "_**M-M-M-M-MIKÄ**_? I can't do this! We're competitors in Eurovision!"

"You didn't make it into the final," Sweden's boss pointed out matter-of-factly. "So I don't see what the problem is."

"But this is also VERY embarrassing!" Finland sputtered. "Don't ask me to do something like this!"

"There's no need to act like a prude, Tino." The other man's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm _fully _aware of the extent of your relationship with Berwald."

Finland thought he might die from further embarrassment. "_M-Mutta_…my boss won't—"

"_Tino_!" Sweden's boss reached out his hands and grabbed Finland's hands, forcing the country to squeeze his hands around the bottle of baby oil. "There's no time to debate this! We need to lube Berwald up _right now_!"

"Just let me talk to my boss!" Finland insisted. "T-Then I can—"

"Don't you want to help Sweden win Eurovision? Your neighbor? Your _partner_?"

"I-I would certainly love for Su-san to win, but—"

"Look." The larger man yanked Finland close, and stared straight into his violet eyes. "If you do this for Sweden, and we win, I will _rig_ the contest next year!"

"…_Eh_?"

"I will pull as many strings as I can to make sure _you_ are in the semi-final we end up voting in!"

"_Mutta_—"

"And we will give our twelve points to you!" Sweden's boss punctuated furiously. "You will get our perfect score no matter what, and you will get into the final in 2013! All you need to do is convince Berwald to put on the baby oil!"

"I—"

"Then we're in agreement!" Sweden's boss proceeded to drag Finland towards the locked greenroom door. "Berwald! You have a visitor!"

"Hey, wait a min—" Finland tried to reason.

"_Lycka till_!" when the greenroom door open, Sweden's boss quickly shoved Finland inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

Finland was about to stammer out an apology, but the words died in his throat. Sweden was sitting on the greenroom couch, naked except for the underwear he wore. The rest of his clothes were nowhere in sight; it looked like his boss had confiscated them in an attempt to force Sweden in accepting the baby oil. Nearby, a green kiddie pool sat stationary on the floor. That was probably where Sweden was supposed to stand while the baby oil was applied.

"Ah…_hei_ Su-san," Finland said slowly. He quickly hid the bottle of baby oil behind his back. "I, uh, had heard you had a disagreement with your boss."

Sweden stood up to his full height. His expression was unreadable, but…"So, he got _you_ to come and apply that stuff?"

"I-I won't do it if you don't want me to!" Finland insisted, pressing his back against the door.

Sweden said nothing. But a smile formed on his face.

* * *

Cyprus finished his song with a lot of fanfare. He laughed as he bowed and he even hugged one of his backup dancers as they hurried offstage.

"Nothing," England read, shaking his head. "I haven't scored for a while."

"Five points!" Spain cheered.

Nobody else in the group scored Cyprus. Japan looked at them forlornly. "Ah…I feel bad for him."

"Perfect score, of course," Greece said, looking a little more enthusiastic than he did earlier.

"Six points!" Albania cheered, shoving his phone into Cyprus's face.

"Ah, _ef̱charistó̱_," Cyprus laughed. "I—OW!"

"Turkey gave you NOTHING!" Northern Cyprus shouted, kicking Cyprus in the same shin again.

"_Bástardos_!" Cyprus yelled, taking off after his brother.

Greece stared after them thoughtfully. "At least he didn't kick _me_ this time as well."

* * *

France fluffed up his collar and nodded. "Time to win this contest."

"So France is next?" America read from the program.

"T-That's good," Canada said, idly pulling on Mr. Kumajirou's ear.

England snorted. "He's singing partially in his frog-language, so he won't do so well."

"The _frog-language_ has won a lot of Eurovisions," Belgium pointed out tartly.

"That pervert is next!" Romano snapped. "Which means _we're_ almost up! Do you have the song down, Veneziano?"

"Uhhh, _sí_!" Italy said. "I think so!"

"YOU **THINK** SO? WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?"

"Please don't yell, Fratello!"

France took the stage, taking the moment to admire the attractively muscular athletes on the stage with him. _Oui…this will go so well…_

The beat started off as a slowly, hand-clapping type. France smiled seductively as he raised the microphone. _"You and I…You and I!"_

The beat abruptly picked up. The athletes did a series of flips to the tempo, which impressed England against his will. _Stupid frog-face…_

"_J'entends l'écho de nos pas, tous en cadence—Marche au pas, jamais dans le même sens—On avance, mais on court après—quoi?"_

True to his nature, France started dancing erotically to the beat. _"J'entends l'écho de nos rêves, de nos envies— Au-delà du jour, jusqu'à la nuit—On s'entraine et on court après—quoi?"_

England gagged when France doing hip-thrusts. "Can't he EVER restrain himself?"

"At least he's not dry-humping his backup dancers!" Portugal laughed.

"SHUT UP, HE MIGHT HEAR YOU!"

"_On se perd! On s'espère! Quelque part! On s'égare! Un jour au-delà! On se retrouvera!" _France slapped one of the athletic guys right on the ass when he flipped past him. _"In my dreams! In my dreams! In my heart—In my mind! I see you and I! There is YOU—"_ he pointed to a suspiciously specific area of the audience. _"And I!"_

England screamed and ducked under the seat. America rolled his eyes. "Who's noisy now?"

France continued with his performance, the attractive men continuing to flip around him. Then it happened. At one point in the performance all of the men converged upon France, gravitating to him like he was hypnotizing them. A devilish smile erupted on his face as the men began touching him. It drove the women wild in the audience. _"On se perd! On s'espère! Quelque part! On s'égare! Un jour au-delà! On se retrouvera!"_

From offstage, Greece watched the scandalous performance with a faint smile. "This reminds me of those _inspections_ Mom told me the Spartans would do."

"But didn't they do it naked?" Albania asked.

"_In my dreams! In my dreams!" _France continued to sing out. He didn't seem to notice one of the guys ripping his thin shirt from behind as they lifted him up. _"In my heart—In my mind!"_

"Wow, he totally turned those guys into nymphos!" Poland laughed.

Spain was laughing so hard that he nearly fell out of his seat. "Go Francis!"

"He _did_ rank fourth for the world's best lovers," Portugal pointed out. He smirked at Spain. "And didn't you _win_ that, Antonio?"

"_Sí_! Just ask Romano!"

"_Não_, I'll just reflect upon _personal experience_." They both laughed then.

"Just shut up!" England hollered.

America laughed. "Didn't you rank _second-to-lowest_ for being too lazy?"

"SHUT UP, YOU ASSHOLE!" England exploded. "_You're_ one to talk, ranking _fourth-to-last_ for being a ROUGH LOVER!"

Poland burst out laughing. "Oh, I saw that list! And Russia totally ranked low for being _too hairy_!" both Lithuania and Latvia flushed at this.

"Why's the git yelling?" Sealand wondered aloud.

"He's _your_ brother, figure it out," Ladonia said.

France finished his performance smoothly, though to his delight his dancers were still touchy-feely with him. A few delicious ideas entered his mind as they hurried offstage.

"I gave him six points," Switzerland snarled.

Liechtenstein lifted her head. "_Bruder,_ can I look now?"

"Three points," Latvia read.

"Ah, I didn't score him!" Spain cried out.

"Neither did I," Portugal said. Nobody else scored France in this group, and the zero points was an _eternal_ relief to England.

Åland suddenly felt her cell phone go off. She checked the caller-I.D. and happily answered the phone. "_Mama_!"

"_Ah—uh—um—Su-san, you—ei, wait WAIT! I—mmm—"_ the line abruptly disconnected.

Åland stared at the phone in confusion. "_Vad var det om_?"

"Did Papa-Finland butt-dial you or something?" Sealand asked off-handedly.

* * *

Coming up next, Italy performs! Yay!

I just fell in love with Iceland's song this year and was _seriously_ disappointed at how they placed.

And yes, Switzerland was the only country, other than Russia himself, who didn't score Russia.

The whole thing with the best lovers was based on a survey conducted last year. Just type in _"10 Countries that Have the World's Best and Worst Lovers"_ in Google and you'll see it. Here's the list directly from an article:

**World's Worst Lovers:**  
1. Germany (too smelly)  
2. England (too lazy)  
3. Sweden (too quick)  
4. Holland (too dominating)  
5. America (too rough)  
6. Greece (too lovey-dovey)  
7. Wales (too selfish)  
8. Scotland (too loud)  
9. Turkey (too sweaty)  
10. Russia (too hairy

**World's Best Lovers:  
**1. Spain  
2. Brazil  
3. Italy  
4. France  
5. Ireland  
6. South Africa  
7. Australia  
8. New Zealand  
9. Denmark  
10. Canada

So I guess Italy and _Canada_ could give some pointers to their respective partners, LOL!

Here's the translation for Russia's and France's songs, as can be found at Eurovision's website:

Russia

I will be putting a white tablecloth,  
I will be waiting for kids coming back home.  
The dough is rising joyously.  
And my heart is cheering.

Party for everybody! Dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and… Boom! Boom!

The house is full of kids, the relatives have come.  
I am going to put on my green dress,  
I am going to tie a white head cloth.  
And I am going to dance.

We are singing extremely strongly.  
We are dancing soulful, so soulful!  
We are singing extremely strongly,  
Because we are together!

Party for everybody! Dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and …  
Party for everybody! Dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and… Boom! Boom!

And my cat is happy, and my dog is happy!  
And my cat is happy, and my dog is happy!  
The happiness is overflowing!  
Oh joy!

We are singing extremely strongly.  
We are dancing soulful, so soulful!  
We are singing extremely strongly,  
Because we are together!

Party for everybody! Dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and …  
Party for everybody! Dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and… Boom! Boom!

Party for everybody! Dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and …  
Party for everybody! Dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and… Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Dance!

France

You and I, you and I

I hear the echo of our steps to the beat  
Always march in a new direction  
We're moving ahead, but what are we chasing?

I hear the echo of our hopes and aspirations  
Beyond the day, until the night  
We're carrying each other away but what are we chasing?

Losing each other and hoping  
In a way, we're going astray  
Someday beyond this  
We'll find each other back

In my dreams, in my dreams  
In my heart, in my mind  
I see you and I, there is you and I

I hear the echo of our swinging steps  
All over the place, always to the same dance  
We're moving ahead, but what are we chasing?

Losing each other and hoping  
In a way, we're going astray  
Someday beyond this  
We'll find each other back

In my dreams, in my dreams  
In my heart, in my mind  
I see you and I, there is you and I

There is you and I, there is you and I

I hear the echo of your voice going away from me  
The echo of a love will return one day  
It carries me away and I start chasing you

Losing each other and hoping  
In a way, we're going astray  
Someday beyond this  
We'll find each other back

In my dreams, in my dreams  
In my heart, in my mind  
I see you and I, there is you and I


	4. Italy, Estonia, Norway, Azerbaijan

Carpal tunnel sucks.

Also, the exchange you'll see about Estonia's song is based off a conversation I found between two users, TheKagaminee and nipponbanzai91 on YouTube. I didn't ask either's permission for it, but I hope they don't mind.

Chapter Four

"Italy!" France snuggled the country in question. "Did you see my performance? _C'est magnifique, non_?"

"_Sí_!" Italy said cheerfully, allowing himself to be snuggled and groped. "And now we go after you!"

France hummed mischievously, and looked around. "And where is Romano? I would like to see him before you two go onstage."

Italy laughed feebly. "I don't know…" Truthfully, Romano had run for his life when France came backstage. They were about to go onstage, and Italy found it a little hypocritical of Romano to give him grief during rehearsals but then run away!

"So I made it in time?"

Italy immediately perked up at this voice. "_Germany_!" he broke away from France and rushed at the taller country. "You came to wish me good luck?"

"Of course," Germany said, accepting the hug. "I just know you'll do fine."

"**HEY**!" Romano came out from wherever he was hiding and stormed over to Germany. "Get your dirty hands off my brother, you per—"

"_Romano_!" France cried out. Romano shrieked as France hugged him. "Here you are! How about I give you a _kiss_ for good luck?"

"Get the fuck off me! _**SPAIN**_!" Romano screamed, struggling in France's arms.

Germany watched the awkward exchange warily. "Uh—"

"Oh, we're not too late!" Hungary cheered, joining everyone. Austria was slowly following her, his eyes bloodshot and nursing a hand to his head. She saw the struggle between France and Romano and quickly began looking for her camera.

"You two will do fine," Austria said numbly. "You two at least have a _decent _song! You're not singing a song about ass-shaking!"

Italy looked at Austria over his shoulder. "Is something wrong, Mr. Austria?"

"_**CAZZONE**_!" Romano hollered. His fist connected with France's face, sending the other country flying back a few feet. He didn't hear Hungary's moan is dismay. "Now's our chance! VENEZIANO!"

"_Sí_! Bye Germany!" Italy jumped up and kissed Germany right on the mouth. Hungary was quick to get a picture this time.

Romano was dry-heaving as he grabbed Italy by the back of his collar. "Don't make me see disgusting shit like that! Get over here!"

Germany was still blushing as the Italy brothers hurried off. Hungary laughed as she looked at the photo on her digital camera. "Look, Austria! Isn't this adorable?"

"…Vaguely," Austria mumbled.

France laughed feebly as he recovered himself and sauntered back over to them. "It looks like Romano is still _assez timide_! I would think after Spain—"

"_Stopp_!" Austria interjected harshly. "I don't want to hear such sordid details!"

France looked confused. "_Sordid_? How can you say that about your ex-hus—"

"Let's get closer so we can see Italy and Romano perform!" Hungary interjected, grabbing a crimson-faced Austria by the arm and dragging him off.

Germany sighed heavily. _I'm always surrounded by idiots…_

"_Allemagne_!" France suddenly slid closer to Germany. He was grinning devilishly. "I could teach you a few things so you can be _good_ with Italy! After all, _you_ were ranked the worst lover in the wor—"

"_**WAS**_?" Germany hollered.

* * *

"Hey, Italy's next!" America read from the program.

Spain, Portugal, and Poland jumped up and began cheering and clapping obligingly. Japan looked at his own program with a faint smile. "Their song was very good last year. I look forward to their song this year."

"They were the runner-ups last year!" Seborga reminded him proudly.

"_Buona fortuna i miei fratelli_!" San Marino cheered.

Ladonia whistled and looked over his shoulder. "These guys have one _hell_ of a cheering section!"

"Italy's popular," Sealand said. He sighed sadly. "Now _I _just need that kind of popularity…"

"_Lycka till_," Ladonia said sarcastically.

Romano took position in front of the microphone and let out an even breath. He glanced to the side of the stage, where Italy was ready to make his entrance. _If you fuck this up, I will kill you!_ he thought at his brother.

The arena darkened once more, signifying the start of the performance. Romano let out another breath and snapped a smile on his face. A saxophone filled the arena and the stage-lights came up slowly.

"_Unbelievable…I can't wait to go—But like a roll-ing—stone, you hit me Boom-Boom-Boom! …If you were my king…Would I be your queen—stop breaking up—"_ he sang that one verse so fast it sounded like a jumble, which suited Romano just fine. _"My heart—you kill me Boom-Boom-Boom!"_

To Romano's immense relief, Italy came out right on cue. _"Day and night! It's a fight!"_ Italy sang.

"_Don't know where you a-re-re!"_ Romano sang. _"When I'm close you're far-ar! Oh, no no no!"_

"_Day and night! It's a lie!"_

"_I waste my tears—and you shoot pool!"_ Romano pulled the microphone free from its stand and switched to Italian. _"L'amore è femmina se non riceve non si da!"_

"_Tic tac! Non riceve non si da!"_

The Italy brothers began circling each other, though they maintained a distance from each other to prevent a repeat from last year. _"This is the mess you left—I'm out of love and it's a fact!"_

"_You left! Out of love and it's a fact!"_ Italy sang the chorus.

They faced the audience simultaneously and sang together. _"I'm sure you'll smile! You have to go-o-o! You're an independent grown man after all!"_

"…Wow," America said. "This song sure sounds _bitter_!"

Spain shrugged simply. "I think the other song sounded better, but Romano is putting forth a lot of effort!"

"Hopefully he's not singing to you this time!" Portugal laughed.

Spain twitched very slightly, but he covered it up with a laugh. "_Sí_, _sí_!"

For the next verse, Italy took charged. He looked frightened, which didn't reassure Romano any, but for all his idiocy he seemed to get it. _"Have you turned to stone? King without a throne—you're great but not impressive!"_

"Wow!" Hungary cheered, clapping her hands enthusiastically. "Look at how well Italy and Romano are doing!"

Germany watched the performance in silence. Italy really _was_ giving it everything he had, even though the song was essentially a breakup song. It reminded him that Italy really was a hard worker when he wasn't acting like a total idiot. _I hope my judge scores him appropriately._

Germany stiffened suddenly as a sultry laugh vibrated beside his ear, and hands groped him from behind. "Having _unclean _thoughts about sweet innocent Italy, Germany?"

Germany shouted in rage. "Get away from me!" he picked France up and threw him like a dart.

Austria blinked at this display. "Can you do me a favor and do that to _Prussia_ later?"

"Ah!" Germany realized his older brother hadn't followed them to the stage to see Italy's performance. And Prussia was very fond of Italy, too! "Where did _Bruder_ go?"

"Don't worry about him," Hungary said dismissively, waving a hand. "He'll only cause more trouble if he's around."

Onstage, the Italy brothers were nearing the end of their performance. _"L'amore è femmina se non riceve non si da!"_

"_Tic tac! Non riceve non si da!"_

"_La prendo comoda calcolo le possibi-l-ità-à!"_

"_Tic tac! Una possibi—OOF!"_ as he sang, Italy suddenly tripped over his own feet and stumbled sideways towards Romano.

Romano smoothly jumped back, allowing his brother to crash to the stage floor as he continued singing without missing a beat. _"Quello che vuoi! Se non ce l'hai-i! Siamo tutti insoddisfatti come mai!"_

"I hope Italy-san is okay," Japan said.

England snorted. "If he landed on his head he'll be okay."

They finished their performance without a hitch. Romano bowed gracefully as Italy hastily jumped back up and bowed awkwardly. Then the brothers hurried offstage, though Romano looked visibly upset with Italy.

England checked his phone. "Oh, wow, I didn't score them."

"Me either," Netherlands reported.

"Seven points!" San Marino cheered.

"Wow, that's still pretty low," Seborga said.

"Four points," Lithuania said.

"…Five," Switzerland read darkly.

"I gave them two points," Portugal read. He glanced at Spain. "What did…" he trailed off when he saw the look on Spain's face. "Uh, _Espanha_?"

Spain was looking at his phone in shock. He slowly looked at Portugal. "I gave them _one_ _point_."

"Eh?" Belgium looked over her shoulder at him. "So low? But you usually score them so well!"

"Well, _you_ gave them nothing _ma sœur_," Luxembourg pointed out.

Poland looked at the other countries wistfully. "It looks like Italy did totally poor this year compared to last year."

"Gosh, where is Papa-Finland?" Sealand wondered aloud. "And where's Iceland, for that matter? Didn't his performance finish quite some time ago?"

"_Olaszország_!" Hungary called out, hurrying over to the Italy brothers. "I gave you five points!"

"What's the matter with you?" Romano demanded, swatting Italy on the head. "Can't you do _anything_ right?"

"I'm sorry, _Fratello_!" Italy wailed, hugging his head.

"Hey, don't hit him," Germany admonished harshly, coming to Italy's side.

Romano glared at him. "And what are YOU going to do about it, you potato bastard?"

"I didn't score you two," Austria said.

Romano waved a dismissive hand. "We'll get a perfect score regardless from Spain or San Marino."

"But San Marino already gave _his_ perfect score to Albania!" Italy pointed out.

"He—"

"Heeeey!" everyone jumped as Albania rushed over to them. His hair was still blonde, but he was in more casual clothing. "Veneziano! Romano! Look, my judge gave you guys seven points!"

Italy forced a smile at him. "_Gra_—"

"SEVEN POINTS?" Romano hollered. He grabbed Albania by his collar. "You _**STRONZO**_! You were supposed to give us your perfect score! We gave YOU _our_ perfect score! How _dare_ you show your face to us, you fucking TRAITOR?"

Albania laughed lightly. "Seven points is still high—"

"NOT HIGH ENOUGH! Are you trying to cheat us? Is our naval agreement a _farce_ then?"

"Come on, now you're overreacting—"

"I gave you guys two points," Germany told Italy quietly. He winced slightly. "_Entschuldigung_."

Italy shrugged. "It's okay. Did you like my performance?"

"Sure, of course I did."

"Then I don't care about points." Italy smiled up at him. "Just so you know, I wasn't singing to you this time."

Germany flushed and coughed discreetly. "T-That's good to hear."

"—since you're bringing up history," Albania said, still playfully arguing with Romano. "I feel you two _owe_ me anyways because of what I suffered by both of your hands during World War II."

"DON'T lump me together with that _idiota_!" Romano roared, jabbing a finger at Italy. "You know damn well that _**I**_ didn't do those things to you, HE DID! And who do you think let the Allies into my borders anyway? **ME**!"

Both Italy and Germany flinched at the direction this conversation was going. "Let's…go somewhere else," Germany offered.

* * *

"**The betrayal of the Axis by Italy happened in 1943. The Allies invaded Italy through the South and helped overthrow Mussolini's fascist government. Italy then offered a full surrender to the Allies in addition to full cooperation. Because of this, Italy was never brought up on war crime charges as Germany and Japan were, and instead paid $360 million in reparations to Yugoslavia, Albania, Greece, Russia, and Ethiopia. The surrender fractured Italy's relations with Germany and Japan and for decades Germany and Italy had no formal relations. Japan even declared war on Italy over the betrayal. Though no major battles took place between the two countries, Italy and Japan never signed a peace treaty and are technically still at war with each other, even if their relations are now excellent."**

* * *

"Italy!" France had recovered from Germany's attack and glomped upon the smaller country. "_Pardonnez-moi_! I only gave you one point!"

"It's okay," Italy said, once again not noticing France groping him. "I had fun, except when I fell down!"

Germany grabbed France's wandering hands roughly and shoved him away. "That's quite enough of _that_."

"Where's Spain?" Romano hollered, shoving Albania away. "I want to see the high score he gave us!"

* * *

Estonia briskly closed his phone. "I gave Italy seven points."

He fixed his glasses and sighed quickly. It was time now. He had to focus on this performance and make sure he did his best. He wasn't certain that winning would be wise because of how hard it'd been to host Eurovision before, but he wanted to have fun. And Toris and Raivis were watching.

_I have a very strong song, so I know I'll do good._ He forced a smile. _I'll just focus on that at least._

"Eduard!"

Estonia stiffened violently as he found himself face-to-face with _Russia_ of all people. "_Tere õhtust_," he said blandly.

"I see you're about to perform," Russia said, smiling slightly. "I would wish you good luck, but I noticed that you didn't wish _me_ good luck for _my_ performance."

"Did _anyone_ wish you good luck?" Estonia asked.

"And you didn't stop Poland when he rudely slammed that door in my face."

Estonia shrugged. "Why would I stop him? He's an independent country, as am I. I'm not going to interfere with him for your sake."

Russia held onto his smile, but something in the air had suddenly turned sinister. "Again, you are being rude to me, Estonia. It's quite unwarranted when I go out of my way to be nice to you."

"I think I have a fairly good reason to treat you this way," Estonia said harshly, though he took a discreet step back. "Life under your rule wasn't very pleasant for me! Tens of thousands of my people died! So don't be surprised if I don't show you the _proper courtesy_!"

"You—"

"Oi, _Estland_!" a shout floated over to them.

"_Poka_," Russia said suddenly, pulling away from Estonia and smoothly disappearing around a corner.

"_Estland_!" Denmark shouted again. He threw an arm around Estonia's shoulder and gave him a noogie. "You go on before Norge, right? _Held og lykke_!"

"…_Lykke til_," Norway said glumly. He was already dressed for his performance, and the hood of his hoodie had been pulled down over his face.

"_Gangi þér vel_," Iceland added. He looked irritated, but Norway's tight grip on his wrist may have had a lot to do with that.

"_Aitäh_," Estonia said, smiling sincerely at them. "I think I'll do well."

"That's the spirit!" Denmark laughed, slapping him on the back. "No go out there and knock their socks off, or something!"

"I'll certainly do that. And good luck to you two later!" with that said, Estonia hurried towards the stage.

Denmark was grinning ear-to-ear as he faced his fellow Nordics. "It's _always _awesome to run into somebody who recognizes my awesomeness!"

"How ironic," Norway said in a cold voice. "That the European Union allows Estonia to join many Nordic groups, and yet they have barred my application for decades."

Denmark laughed feebly. "Well, you can blame England and France for the first two times!"

"…_I'm_ almost in," Iceland said thoughtfully.

"Enjoy having EU patrolling your waters," Norway said.

* * *

"**Though counted as a member of the Baltic states, in recent years Estonia has been exploring their Nordic roots, originating from Denmark's rule over Estonia in the 13th century, and many in Estonia prefer to be classified as _Nordic_ rather than Baltic. As such, Estonia has _excellent_ relations with Finland, Sweden, and Denmark, is a member of the European Union's Nordic Battle Group, and has campaigned repeatedly to join the Nordic Council."**

* * *

"Ah!" Lithuania perked up as the arena lights started to dim. "Eduard's next!"

"Yay, Eduard!" Latvia cheered.

"He's got a strong song this year," Poland said.

"—_Idiota—_" Romano was grumbling as he found his seat and slammed his body into it.

"Ah, Romano!" Portugal said as Spain stiffened. "You came out here so fast! Where's Italy?"

"Doing some gay shit with that potato moron—I don't know." Romano glared over his shoulder. "Oi, Spain."

"_S-Sí_?" Spain squeaked.

"What score did you give me? Hurry up and spit it out!"

Spain's complexion turned pale, even in the darkness of the arena, and he forced out a laugh. "Ah—um—"

A soft piano cut him off, much to his own relief. The countries settled in to watch Estonia's performance.

Despite his run-in with Russia, Estonia was in high spirits as he leaned into the microphone. _"Kuuuulaaa…mis räägib silmapiir. Kuuuula…kui kaugele ta viib. Kuuuula—"_

Seborga snorted, but slapped a hand over his mouth. Monaco gave him a sideways glance. "Is something wrong?"

"_Vaata! Kui pimedus on teel!" _Estonia's voice carried over the arena and he closed his eyes. _"Oota, neis valgus püsib veel! Kuula! kuis hingab sinu maa! KUULAAAAAA!"_

Romano snickered, and San Marino smiled slightly. Lithuania and Latvia however closely watched their close friend. "Eduard's really getting into it," Lithuania said.

"_Kuula…mis vaikusesse jäi! Kuula…neid lihtsaid hetki vaid! Sa kuula…ka südamel on hääl…"_

Germany gave Italy a sideways glance. "What's so funny?"

Italy was red in the face, and he smiled at Germany. "It's…difficult to explain…"

Estonia continued with his performance as the music began to swell. _"On vaikuses see võim – heliseda. Sind ma ootan siin, mis poolel teel. Sa kuula…hüüdmas on mu hääl! Kuula…mis vaikusesse jäi!"_

"Oh, _mio Dio_!" Seborga hissed, unable to contain his laughter. San Marino had both hands pressed over his mouth, but his shaking shoulders indicated he was laughing too. Romano was the least subtle, throwing his head back and laughing heartily.

Latvia looked at Romano. "Eh?"

"_**KUUUULAAA!**__"_ Estonia bellowed out at the tops of his lungs._ "Mis räägib silmapiir! Kuuuulaaa!"_

Romano and Seborga suddenly screamed with laughter, almost falling out of their seats. Following their brother's leads, San Marino couldn't contain it any longer and laughed as well.

"_Why_ are you guys laughing?" Lithuania demanded sharply. "This is a serious love-song!"

"_K-K-Kuula_!" Seborga sputtered before shrieking with laughter once more.

"_Jā_, it means '_listen_'!" Latvia said. "Stop laughing at Eduard's song!"

"B-But it sounds like he's saying '_culo_'!" Romano gasped around his laughter.

Spain suddenly burst out laughing. "I get it now! Very clever, Romano!"

Poland suddenly laughed too, leaving Lithuania and Latvia confused. "What on Earth does _culo_ mean?" Lithuania demanded.

Estonia heard the laughter, but he didn't allow it to get to him and he finished without a hitch and to many cheers. He bowed and hurried offstage.

"No points," Romano said, recovering himself. "But who's surprised?"

"S-Six points," Spain giggled.

"Four," England said.

"Seven," Netherlands said.

"I gave him seven as well," Portugal said.

"Wow, we both gave him eight points!" Latvia cheered.

"Everyone seems to be a bit stingy with points this year," America reflected out loud.

Russia checked his phone. "I gave Estonia six points!" but he knew better than to approach the other country to show him his score. Lest anyone get the wrong idea again.

"I didn't score you," Denmark said apologetically.

Estonia shrugged. "It's fine."

"Seven points," Norway revealed blandly.

"I gave you ten," Iceland said.

"Hey, save some points for _us_, Ice!" Denmark laughed, though his brow twitched.

Estonia brushed out his clothes. "I'm going to go shower, so I'll see all of you later."

"…Now it's my turn," Norway said as Estonia hurried off.

"You'll do great!" Denmark said, forcing a smile.

"I barely made it into this final. I somehow doubt that."

"Just do your best," Iceland offered.

Norway turned to him, but it was difficult to know if Norway was looking at him directly because the hood was pulled over his face. "I might get more encouragement if you call me 'Onii-chan'."

"Just get out onstage and give it your best," Iceland said, stepping away. "You've won Eurovision three times. Just focus on that."

"…_Ja_." Norway turned to leave, but then looked at Denmark. "Keep an eye on Iceland."

"Excuse me?" Iceland said.

"Of course, Norge!" Denmark cheered, saluting him.

Norway stalked off towards the stage. Denmark looked over his shoulder. "Well, Ice! We—"

His voice died in his throat. Iceland was already gone. "_Lort_! Where did you go, Ice?"

* * *

"Should we have really run away like that?" Mr. Puffin settled onto Iceland's shoulder. "Norway will be furious with us."

"If I needed to be babysat, I wouldn't have declared independence," Iceland said irritably. He stopped for a moment and craned his neck. "Now, where is it?"

"_**Lillebror."**_ Iceland nearly jumped out of his skin as Norway's green troll appeared beside him. Mr. Puffin squawked in shock as took flight. The troll was grinning. _**"Hvordan grusomt å forlate din bror før han synger. Men du må være ivrig etter å se din elsker—"**_

"Never mind!" Iceland interjected sharply, glaring at the troll. "If you want to be useful, then take me someplace useful!"

The troll chuckled. _**"Med glede."**_ He suddenly grabbed Iceland and Mr. Puffin in his thick arms and teleported. Iceland was abruptly aware of loud noises around him.

"Hi Iceland!" Sealand shouted, waving.

"Iceland!" Faroe cheered. She stood up from her seat and hugged him. "You did a fantastic job on your performance!"

"_Takk_," Iceland said, glaring at the troll.

"Well, you're just in time," Greenland said blandly. "Norway's about to take the stage."

"Great." Iceland took one of the empty seats.

Norway took his place in the middle of the stage. Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, he yanked the hood further down his face. _Just let me finish in the top twenty, _he thought gloomily. _I can't stand to be called 'the nul-points country' anymore._

"_Gå Norge_!" Denmark shouted from the side of the stage.

Norway shuddered very slightly. _At least I didn't make another bet with him this year._

Exotic dance music filled the arena, and the stage filled with smoke. Norway's backup dancers did a series of flips around him before he lifted the microphone. He tried to put some enthusiasm into his voice. _"I—hear—music as I walk down the street! Start moving to the rhythm—heart is pumpin' the beat! I hear the people—shout out! Turn up the music—louder! Better start running if you can't stand the heat"_

"…Doesn't this kinda sound like Sweden's song from last year?" America wondered aloud.

"I-I do hear some similarities," Japan admitted reluctantly.

"The same guy who wrote Sweden's song last year did this song," England explained.

"Oh." America seemed to think about it for a minute. "But jeez! To make two songs that are identical? Not very creative, is it?"

"A-America, that's not very nice," Canada said quietly.

"_I don't know what I am doing tonight!" _Norway still sounded quite stoic, though he stretched his voice to sing loudly as his dancer danced smoothly around him. _"But this rush—it is making me stronger! I don't know if it's wrong or it's right! But I know…I want you to—STAY! Na na na na na—STAY!"_

"The beat kind of reminds me of 2ne1," Hong Kong said thoughtfully.

"Shh!" China hissed at him. "South Korea might pop up, aru!"

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

"I like this song," Poland said, moving his head with the music. "I could, like, _totally_ dance to this at a nightclub!"

"_It's like I'm on a high—now! Nothing can pull me down—now! Sirens are callin' and I can't kill the sound!"_

"I can't see his face at all," Greenland said thoughtfully, craning his neck. "The hood and his bangs are covering it up. Does this song really embarrass him, or something?"

Sealand shrugged. "I dunno, I like it!"

"_Vart tog Mama vägen_?" Ǻland asked.

"Ǻland, I don't speak Swedish!"

"You _still_ don't?" Ladonia asked snidely. "And yet you live in Sweden's house? Are you an idiot, or something?"

"DON'T call me an idiot!"

"_Merhaba salak_!" came a shout directly behind Sealand.

"Eh?" Sealand looked over his shoulder.

The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus shrieked with laughter. "You actually answered to it! HAHAHAHA!"

"Answered to _what_, you bloody poof?"

Iceland sighed heavily. "I should've stayed backstage."

Norway finished his song with a lot of flare and got many cheers. The enthusiastic response from the audience seemed to settle him and he bowed. _Perhaps…I didn't do so badly this year._

"Three points," Netherlands read from his phone.

"I didn't score him," Lithuania said.

"Nor did I," England said.

All of the other countries concurred with England. America let out a long whistle. "Wow, you guys are being _brutal_ this year!"

"_We're _not handing out the scores, you git!"

"_I _thought it was good," Poland said.

"…One point," Iceland said, tucking his phone away.

"_One_?" Greenland exclaimed incredulously. "The song wasn't perfect but it wasn't _that_ bad!"

"…Uh oh," Faroe said quietly, looking at her phone.

"What is it?" Wy asked.

Faroe glanced at Greenland. "Denmark's in trouble."

Norway yanked the hood off his head as he approached Denmark. The other Nordic country looked surprisingly pale, but Norway ignored it for the moment. "Where's Iceland?"

"H-H-He ran off," Denmark squeaked. He was hiding something behind his back.

Norway looked at him for a long moment before he frowned. "What's wrong? Is it about the score you gave me?"

Denmark twitched, but he tried to cover it up with a loud laugh. "Oh, you're being silly Norge! I—"

Norway held his hand out. "Show me your score."

Denmark laughed hollowly. "B-But Norge—" Norway's dark glare silenced him and his shoulders slumped. "Okay…" he withdrew his phone from behind his back and placed it into Norway's outstretched hand.

Norway remained silent as he flipped open Denmark's phone to see the score. After several painful moments, he looked up at Denmark. "You gave me zero points."

"I-It wasn't me!" Denmark yelped, holding up his hands defensively. "It was my judge! I'll yell at him later!"

Norway's hand suddenly squeezed around the phone. Denmark heard a 'crunch' noise and grabbed for it. "Norge, _please_! It's not my fault, I swear!"

"…If _you_ didn't score me," Norway said darkly. "Then that means my standing is _awful_ this year!"

"Norge, be a little more optimistic! Ice probably gave you his perfect score, and—"

"I'm _sick_ of being called the nul-points country!" Norway shouted. He threw the phone at Denmark and stormed away.

Denmark cradled the phone to his chest and sighed sadly. "That didn't go well…"

* * *

Azerbaijan brushed out her long skirt and looked at her companions. "And now it's my turn."

"You'll be perfect," Turkey told her, giving her a quick hug. "You've put on a beautiful show as it is! You're bound to place high!"

"Place high?" She frowned playfully at him. "I'm looking to _win_ again."

"Ah ah." Turkey waggled his finger at her. "_I_ want to win, _kızkardeş_. Wouldn't it be perfect if you were to hand the crystal trophy to me?"

"Of course it would!"

"I think you'll both do fine," Georgia said. "Your songs are popular around Europe."

Azerbaijan smirked slightly. "And _I _can spare to be a little _smug_ with that guy!"

Turkey and Georgia twitched. "Ah, Azer—" Turkey began.

"Sounds reasonable," a newcomer's voice floated over to them.

"Pakistan!" Azerbaijan cheered, giving her longtime friend a hug. "How do you like Baku?"

"It's a beautiful city," Pakistan said, smiling at her. "I've been hesitant to go sit in the audience because I can't tell if America is still angry with me. Though _I _have plenty-reason to be angry with him…"

"It's fine. You can watch my performance from here!" A glint entered Azerbaijan's eye. "I'm about to show off Karabakh and there's nothing _he_ can do about it!"

"Azerbaijan…" Georgia sighed.

But Pakistan nodded. "It's your right. Karabakh is yours after all."

"Azerbaijan, we're ready for you," a stagehand approached them.

Azerbaijan smiled and nodded. "Here I go!"

"_İyi şanslar_!" Turkey called after her.

Georgia sighed again and rubbed at his head. "All of you have put me in a terrible position. I'm friends with you three and yet all of you continue to fight with Armenia."

Pakistan coughed discreetly. "I don't recognize such a country and so I will speak freely about him. I feel no pity for one such as he, who commits the crimes he does and yet is always made out to be the victim."

"Armenia is friends with Russia," Turkey reminded Georgia. "And we know the terrible things Russia has done to you."

"…This is all true," Georgia admitted reluctantly. But he still felt sick on the inside.

* * *

"Here comes the host country!" Portugal said.

"Wow, look at her outfit!" Poland gushed.

"For a host, she's caused her fair share of trouble, though," England said grimly.

"I think I heard about that," America said thoughtfully. "Didn't her boss threaten Armenia?"

"…More or less," Netherlands said. "And Armenia withdrew. But he's paid dearly for it."

"How so?"

"He's had to pay a stiff fine and he's been forced to broadcast the entire contest," Belgium said.

"W-What a minute," Canada said. "Why is he being punished if Azerbaijan's boss threatened him?"

"There's no video or audio of his speech; just a transcript, and Azerbaijan _insists_ the translation is false."

"That sucks," America said, turning back around in his seat.

England jolted in his seat, the color draining from his face. "Oh, _shit_!"

"What?"

"Look at the screens onstage, you git!"

America did. It was the postcard before her performance. And amongst the images displayed including various shots of a small child with a gloomy expression.

"It's _Nagorno-Karabakh_," England hissed.

"Armenia did this same thing in 2009," Poland sighed.

Azerbaijan was smiling broadly as the images played on the screen behind her. _I bet he's trashing his room right now…_

Backstage, Russia was watching the montage with a blank expression on his face. "…Well. How sad that _certain individuals_ bring politics here and they can get away with it. Just like before…"

The montage ended shortly thereafter, and the arena filled with cheers for the host country. Azerbaijan focused on the music washing over the arena and her face relaxed as she raised her microphone. _"You…you were my best friend. You…were my everything. So don't leave me now…_ _You…you were the best of me. The reason that I believe. So don't leave me now…"_

Azerbaijan slowly walked towards the center of the stage. _"And I…tried to keep us alive. But you were cold…cold…cold. Now every second that my heart skips it ends."_

Sealand jerked as his seat was kicked violently from behind. "Cut it out!"

Northern Cyprus snickered and stopped…but only briefly.

"_When the music dies…It's all black and white! And there's no sunrise! When the music dies…"_

This time, Sealand got a swat on the back of his head. Snapping, Sealand spun around in his seat and reached for Northern Cyprus. The micronation ducked under the seat, but Sealand managed to grab his hat and he threw it far. "Hey!" Northern Cyprus hollered.

"God, both of you cut it out!" Seborga snapped.

"This sounds like a beautiful song," Monaco said.

Azerbaijan was still smiling onstage. She probably didn't hear Sealand and Northern Cyprus's antics. _"Now you…you can't even look at me. You say you're not gonna speak to me…Oh…oh…oh…oh…"_

Sealand checked his phone. "Papa-Finland _still_ hasn't come back yet." He snarled as Northern Cyprus kicked his seat again. "If you don't stop it, you little git, I'll use your body to fish for sharks off my oil rig!"

"Oh, why don't you go away and read some more _Love Mode_?" Northern Cyprus snarled back.

Sealand turned purple. Ladonia screamed with laughter. "_Åh, min Gud!_ You read YAOI? This is too hilarious!"

"For the last time, I _don't_ read yaoi!" Sealand screamed. "I only heard about it from Latvia!"

"HEY!" Latvia shouted from his seat.

Poland snorted. "He's not entirely wrong there, Raivis."

"Honestly, I don't see what the problem is," Wy said. "_I_ read yaoi and I don't see how it's weird."

"…I have a soft spot for the _Finder_ series," Monaco said thoughtfully.

"Well, you're both _girls_," Seborga pointed out. "And yaoi caters to women, right? Sealand ain't a woman, that's for sure!"

"I DON'T READ YAOI!" Sealand shouted in frustration, kicking the chair in front of him.

Ladonia snorted. "Then why are so defensive?"

"I-It's really okay," Faroe tried to mediate. "Everyone has secret hobbies."

"I don't have a yaoi obsession! You guys are all _jerks_!"

"_I'm_ not saying anything," Iceland said.

"Well, you already have a _boyfri—_MMPH!" Greenland's snide remark was cut off when Iceland slapped his hand over his mouth.

"_Ja_—" Ladonia began. He abruptly cut off though as slender hands descended in front of him, and someone embraced him from behind.

"_Who_ has a yaoi obsession?" the question tickled his ear, and Ladonia flushed.

Wy stood straight out of her seat and glared at the newcomer. "Kugelmugel! Where were you this whole time?"

"Exploring the finer things of art," Kugelmugel answered matter-of-factly. He looked at each of the countries slowly. "So…you guys were talking about yaoi?"

"_Sí_, Sealand's in the closet about it," Seborga said. He then laughed over the pun.

"I _don't_ like yaoi," Sealand insisted. "Don't listen to them, Kugelmugel!"

Kugelmugel shrugged, his arms still around Ladonia's shoulders. "I have some _Captain Tsubasa _doujinshi if you want to borrow them."

Everyone gaped at him in shock. Kugelmugel blinked slowly. "…_Was_?"

"So _you_ read yaoi too," Greenland said.

"What's this _too_ business?" Sealand demanded.

"And there's the question of how _you_ two know what _Love Mode_ is," Faroe pointed out, gesturing to Greenland and Northern Cyprus.

"Yaoi is interesting," Kugelmugel said, unabashed. "Besides, I just raided the stash underneath Austria's bed."

"**EH**?" everyone screamed.

"_But you were cold…cold…Oh…When the music dies…"_

Azerbaijan finished her performance despite the commotion created by the small countries. She curtsied and smiled at the cheers for her before hurrying offstage.

"PERFECT SCORE!" Turkey screamed at the top of his lungs, sweeping his sister into his arms.

"_Sağ olun_!" Azerbaijan laughed.

"Ten points," Georgia reported, showing her his phone.

Azerbaijan cheered and threw her arms around him. "Oh, this is wonderful! I'm off to a great start, I'm sure!"

"I gave her two points," England said.

"I didn't score her," Latvia said.

Lithuania flipped open his phone. "S-She got my perfect score!"

"Well, her outfit deserves it," Poland said. "That girl, like, totally knows how to dress."

"Four points!" San Marino cheered.

"I gave Azerbaijan two points," Macedonia said.

"Five points," Montenegro read.

"Seven," Bosnia read.

"Perfect score," Ukraine read in astonishment.

"Sister." Ukraine shrieked as Belarus came up beside her. "Where is our brother?"

"I-I don't know!"

Russia checked the score in his phone. Then he sent a quick text-message. _"I gave her ten points. But I'm certain she won't win again this year."_

He closed his phone and started walking towards his greenroom. The phone in his hand buzzed and he quickly checked it.

**Armenia (mobile)**

"_It's okay. I'm made to bend to a few wills in order to participate next year, but I have a feeling you did better than she did."_

Russia was enthused by the message and hung onto his smile as he walked away.

* * *

Finland abruptly opened the greenroom door, coming face-to-face with Sweden's boss. Closing the door behind him, he slapped the bottle of baby oil in the other man's hands. "It's done. Su-san's wearing the oil."

"_Tack_," the other man said. "Now we—"

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my seat." With that said, Finland drudged away…with a noticeable _limp_ to his step.

Sweden's boss cheered, hoisting the bottle high. "Now we can win! We—"

He paused as he got a better look at the contents of the bottle. "Eh? Why is this almost empty?"

* * *

Coming up next, Sweden performs! Will the baby oil pay off?

- What Denmark references with 'blaming England and France' for Norway's application being rejected twice references to two application incidents in 1962 and 1967. In 1962 Norway applied for the European Union with the United Kingdom, Ireland, and Denmark. When France, who was already a member of EU, rejected UK's application it caused such a huge argument between representatives of both countries that _all _applications were suspended. The exact same thing happened in 1967. Of course, United Kingdom, Ireland, and Denmark were later accepted into EU but Norway's application has been repeatedly rejected, to the point that Norway has tightened security in its ocean-territory and doesn't allow EU ships through.

- _Culo_ is both Italian and Spanish for 'ass'.

- 2ne1 is a girl pop-group from South Korea.

- Pakistan has never acknowledged Armenia as a country and doesn't recognize Armenia as such. They are the only country in the world with this viewpoint.

- The _Finder _series is a Yaoi series by Ayano Yamane that's incredibly dark but strangely humorous at the same time.

- _Captain Tsubasa_ is a quintessential Shounen sports series by Yoichi Takahashi that debut in 1981. To this day this series is extremely popular in South America and Europe, two continents where soccer is popular.

And speaking of yaoi, the dark long-running yaoi series _Zetsu-Ai/Bronze _is actually a spin-off series off of an official _Captain Tsubasa _doujinshi.

Here's the translation for Estonia's song, as can be found at Eurovision's website:

Listen, what horizon speaks

Listen, how far it goes

Listen, what the wind has yet to say

Listen…now

Look, when darkness is on the way

Wait, there is still the light

Listen, how your land breaths

Listen…now

Listen, what remained in the silence

Listen, only these simple moments

Listen, also the heart has a voice

Listen, the voice of a rainbow

Look, and you will see soon

Listen, it is the song of living

Listen…only

Listen, what remained in the silence

Listen, only these simple moments

Listen, also the heart has a voice

The road has passed into shadows

I am still looking and searching

It is the power of silence – the sound

I am waiting you here, halfway

Listen, my voice is calling

Listen, what remained in the silence

Listen, only there simple moments

Listen, my heart has a voice

Listen, what horizon speaks

Listen, how far it goes

Listen, what the wind has yet to say

Listen…now


	5. Romania, Denmark, Greece, Sweden

Chapter Five

Bulgaria looked up from his phone. "I gave Azerbaijan ten points."

"I gave her ten points as well," Moldova said dully, sliding up silently beside Bulgaria.

Bulgaria shrieked with alarm and jumped aside. "W-Where did you come from, Moldova? You were in a _coma_ just a little while ago!"

Moldova gave him a slight smile. "I got something to eat."

Indeed, his face wasn't so pale anymore and his cheeks were a little rosy. Bulgaria was tempted to ask what—or _whom_ Moldova dined on, but thought better.

"I didn't score her," Romania said. He ran his hands over his white shirt down his flat torso. "But I'm up next."

"You'll get my perfect score," Moldova said bluntly.

"M-Maybe you should wait before you jump to that conclusion," Bulgaria said, raising his hands slightly. "After all, the judges can be a bit unpredictable."

"Who else would I give me perfect score to?" Moldova asked.

"Oh, you're the best _mic frate_!" Romania cheered, hugging Moldova around his middle and hoisting him into the air.

"Russia will be tough to beat," Moldova reminded him.

"I know." Romania set him back down.

"But you're bound to do great," Bulgaria said. "Your song is festive and a lot of fun. People love listening to that kind of music."

Romania grinned at him toothily. "_Multumesc_. Well, I'd better get out there and win this music-contest! Or at least do better than _Elisabetha_!"

"…Most everyone is," Moldova said blandly.

* * *

"That _fattyú _is next!" Hungary hissed, clenching her teeth.

"Now, now," Austria tried to mediate. "There's no use getting upset."

"He's just so _annoying_! I don't care how well our bosses get along, I will not acknowledge him! Not after everything he's done to me!"

"_Alo_, Elisabetha!" Romania called out, waving enthusiastically as he ran past her. "_Sper că se bucură de punctele tale nouăsprezece_!"

Austria blinked slowly. "…What did he say?"

Hungary shrugged. "How should I know?"

"AH!" America straightened in his seat as he read the program. "The vampire's up next!"

England grumbled under his breath.

"What, you're not going to whine about there not being any vampires?" Australia asked him snidely.

"I wouldn't waste my breath," England snapped at him.

"It's because of the vampires at _Halloween_!" Sealand shouted at them.

Romano's face turned crimson. Spain laughed slightly. "Ah, I remember the—"

"IT WAS A DREAM!" Romano hollered, slapping his hands over Spain's mouth.

Poland rotated his head slowly. "That was, like, a totally crazy party at France's. I think."

Lithuania and Latvia flushed. Portugal laughed. "That must've been a hell of a party considering all of us slept in Francis's bed na—"

"**SHUT UP**!" most of the countries shouted around him.

China rubbed at his ears. "Then I'm thankful I missed that party, aru. Ah!" he checked his phone. "Pakistan saw Azerbaijan, aru!"

America stiffened. China forced a smile at America. "It's sad that you can't make nice with your ally, aru."

"Why don't you ask Pakistan about _Shakil Afridi_?" America snapped back.

The smile left China's face. "Ah—"

Rhythmic drums cut China off, signifying the start of Romania's performance. Everyone snapped to attention as the rhythmic drumming was followed by a bagpipe, played by a man doing the moonwalk onstage.

The drummers onstage stepped aside, revealing a jovial-looking Romania. _"Mandinga—everyday! Mandinga—zaleilah lei!"_

An explosion of cheerful music burst from the stage and the performers began dancing around Romania. The music itself had an effect on the atmosphere of the arena, and suddenly everyone was in a good mood. The cheerfully-creepy country himself seemed caught up in it all himself.

"_Siento el ritmo del cuerpo tocandome—yeah e-yeah e-yeah! El perfume del viento besandome! E-yeah, e-yeah, e-yeah!"_

"This sounds like Spanish!" America observed.

"_Sí_, it is!" Spain cheered, clapping his hands in time with the music.

"I-I can't believe you could recognize the language!" England sputtered.

"Hey, people speak Spanish in my borders you know!" America snapped back. "And Mexico _is_ one of my neighbors!"

"…People speak French inside mine," Canada said quietly.

"_Zaleilah-leila-lei__—everyday! Everybody!" _Romania continued to sing, looking enthusiastic onstage._ "When you love, you say—everyday! Everybody! __Zaleilah-leila-lei__ —everyday! Everybody! __Zaleilah-leila-lei! Zaleilah-leila-lei!"_

"Man, where is Norge?" Denmark fumed, looking over his shoulder. "I'm up next! Couldn't he at least wish me good luck?"

"_**Danmark gjorde Norge sint ved å ikke stemme for ham,"**_ Norway's green troll reported, grinning despite his words as he materialized beside Denmark.

Denmark jumped a little at his appearance, but he snapped back, "But it wasn't my fault!"

"_Zaleilah-leila-lei__—everyday! Everybody!" _Romania grinned, showing off his fangs as he danced with his drummers._ "When you love, you say—everyday! Everybody!"_

"This is very cheerful," Japan commended.

"_I _like it!" Spain said.

"Would you like it if he sang in another language?" Romano asked snidely.

"I liked your song, didn't I?"

"Then what score did you give me?"

Spain stiffened again and Portugal shook his head. "You keep digging your own grave."

Romania finished his song with flare and got many cheers. He bowed deeply and waved to the audience as he hurried offstage.

"Four points," Portugal observed.

"Three," Belgium read.

Spain checked his phone. "Ah, _de diez puntos_!"

"Seven," Romano read.

"Two," France said.

"Perfect score," Moldova said, showing Romania his phone.

"Ah, _mulţumesc_!" Romania cheered, hugging his brother tightly.

"I didn't score you," Bulgaria said apologetically.

Romania shrugged and smiled at him. "It's fine. Russia ended up being too far for me anyways."

"_Rahat_," Moldova hissed, running a hand through his hard nervously. "I'm last to go tonight. Do you think I stand a chance against him?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Romania yawned widely. "I'm feeling hungry. Why don't we get a _bite_ to eat?"

Bulgaria quickly shook his head. "I have my yogurt, so I'm fine."

"I already _ate_, but I'll go with you," Moldova said.

"I don't intend to leave the arena, but let's find somewhere _quiet_," Romania said.

Bulgaria watched the siblings walk away and let out a short sigh. "Sometimes I forget…but they remind me."

* * *

"…I didn't score Romania," Austria said, tucking his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Me either," Hungary said distractedly. She was looking behind herself and going through her pockets.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just…" after a moment her free hands came up and she sighed in exasperation. "My frying pan. I could've sworn I had it on me, but I can't find it."

Austria blinked. "It's not in hammerspace?"

"I thought I was, but it's not."

"_Bucuraţi-vă de a fi al treilea Elisabetha trecut_!" Romania shouted to them as he hurried past with Moldova.

Hungary snapped her teeth. "I gave you ZERO POINTS, _FATTYÚ_!"

"It's probably still in Germany's greenroom," Austria said, trying to redirect Hungary. "Why don't we check there?"

Hungary waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine. I'd rather not disturb Germany and Italy." She giggled to herself. "Oh, how they've grown _so_ well…"

"It's because you dressed Italy like a girl when he was a child," Austria sighed.

* * *

Denmark straightened his collar and sighed heavily. "And here I am alone…"

"_**Vil du at jeg skal bringe Norge til deg?"**_ the green troll laughed.

"I don't think he would appreciate that if you did," Denmark said warily. He shoved the captain's hat on his head and slung his guitar over his shoulder. "I guess I'll just have to go out there as is."

"It's Denmark's turn," Faroe said, clapping her hands.

Greenland snorted. "Since the radio hasn't stopped playing his song for _months_, hopefully it will be worth it."

"Did we make it in time?"

Iceland looked over his shoulder at the two countries approaching. "Ah, Norway. Finland. Denmark's about to take the stage!"

"Good for him," Norway said darkly, shoving into a seat.

"I-I'm sorry I was gone for so long," Finland said, ruffling his own hair self-consciously.

"Is Papa-Sweden okay?" Sealand asked.

Finland reflexively flushed, but he tried to cover it up with a laugh. "O-Of course he is!" he took his seat, but gave a huge wince.

"_Vad som är fel_, Mama?" Åland asked him.

"_Inget är fel_," Finland reassured her.

"There's oil you can rub down there to make it hurt less," Kugelmugel said bluntly.

"Down _where_?" Finland cried out, aghast. Both Norway and Iceland pretended to ignore the conversation, while everyone else was either shocked or disgusted.

Kugelmugel, however, merely shrugged. "I saw it in a _doujinshi_."

"The same ones you got from Austria?" Ladonia laughed.

"Of course," Kugelmugel said. "Do I look like someone who could buy _doujinshi_ on their own?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Wy demanded sharply.

"Nothing," Kugelmugel said, without irony or spite.

Monaco, however, was laughing. "I'd forgotten how you guys act around each other! I'm so glad I came!"

Seborga immediately perked. "_Sí_, I have the best ideas!"

"Wasn't it _her_ idea, though?" Sealand pointed out obnoxiously.

The arena dimmed once more before Seborga could retort. Seeing his fellow Nordics not reacting at all, Finland felt obliged to clap. "_Go Tanska_!"

"If he thinks I'll score him after he gave _me_ zero points, he'll have another thing coming," Norway fumed to himself.

"No offense, but how is it Denmark's fault he scored you zero points?" Iceland asked.

"_Should've known better…now I miss you…like Sahara misses rain."_ The lights came up, revealing a surprisingly mellow Denmark at the microphone. _"Changing like the weather…maybe it's true. Maybe you're not gonna change."_

He began strumming the guitar as the music picked up. _"I feel like you have two homes, yet I feel you are homeless. Where we live I feel like a stranger—when you home I feel like a stranger."_

"He's singing a little too fast for me to understand," America said, rubbing at his head.

"_I live in no man's land with no way home—like you don't understand. 'Cause you so here—yet—you so there—not really anywhere! She said…"_

"He seems really into it," Iceland said. He gave Norway a sideways glance. "Do you think he's singing to you again?"

"Do I look like I care?" Norway asked coldly.

"_Should've known better!"_ Denmark continued to sing. _"Now I miss you! Like Sahara misses rain!"_

"It's almost time," Sweden's boss fussed over him. "You practiced so much, and—"

"I'll be fine," Sweden said, standing up slowly. He felt incredibly gross on the outside, even if he felt _fulfilled _on the inside. "I'm going to go take a walk."

"A-All right," his boss sputtered.

Denmark's song was blasting over the intercoms. Sweden felt a strong headache form and he rubbed at his temples. _How soon until all of this is over?_

"Ah, _İsveç_!"

Sweden stopped and looked over his shoulder. Azerbaijan was approaching him. She was smiling, but her face looked strained. "There you are! I've been meaning to talk to you!"

"What about?" Sweden asked bluntly.

"Oh, nothing serious!" Azerbaijan waved a dismissive hand. "I want to wish you good luck!"

"…_Takk_."

"But I was really surprised." She hung onto her smile, but it looked more and more strained. "I was expecting a peaceful country such as yourself to have more tact."

Sweden blinked slowly. "Excuse me?"

"I get insulted all the time, you see," Azerbaijan continued calmly. "But _you've_ always been so partial to me. So I was very surprised by your insult."

"How have I insulted you?" Sweden asked.

"You've done harm to my image in a way no other competitor has," she said quickly, her smiled finally disappearing.

Sweden looked at her for a long moment in silence. "How was meeting protestors insulting? They are your people too, _ja_? I didn't realize it was against the law to speak with your own citizens."

"It's not," Azerbaijan said heatedly. "But I have a problem with liars and troublemakers. And you gave them an unnecessary amount of attention."

"If that's the case, then how do you deal with your government?" Sweden asked bluntly.

Azerbaijan gaped at him in horror. Realizing he insulted her, Sweden coughed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry for insulting you. It's none of my business how your government operates. Please let this not affect our good relations." He extended a hand to her.

The silence stretched on for a long moment, Denmark's singing filling the air. _"Should've known better! Now I miss you…"_

Azerbaijan snapped out of her shock and accepted his handshake. "O-Of course. No harm done, _İsveç._"

Sweden took that moment to excuse himself. He shook his head slightly. _Well…that could've gone better._

His pocket suddenly buzzed and he pulled out his cell phone. "…I gave Denmark zero points."

* * *

Denmark cheered and laughed as he ran offstage. "I did it! They were all eating out the palm of my hand!"

The green troll laughed, but said nothing.

Norway checked his phone. "Two points." He calmly put it away. "I was being too generous."

"Don't you mean your _judge_ was?" Iceland asked.

Norway glared at him, but said nothing.

"Well, _I _gave him five points," Iceland said, checking his phone.

"I also gave him five points," Finland said reluctantly. "It's so _surprising_ to me, though! We've all scored each other so _poorly_ this year! For all the complaints people give about political voting, you would think us Nordics would reserve the highest points for each other constantly!"

"It's no big deal," Greenland said neutrally. "It's not like Denmark had a chance anyways."

"As opposed to what?" Wy asked.

Greenland shrugged. "You'll see."

"Meh, two points," Romano said, tucking his phone away.

"I also gave him two points," Estonia observed.

"I-I didn't score him," Lithuania said. The rest of the assembled countries shared the sentiment.

America whistled slightly. "So it looks like Eurovision won't be hosted in Denmark's house, huh?"

"Everyone but one country will be disappointed," England said harshly. "That's the point of a competition. One winner."

"Except that one time us four tied for first," Spain said.

Netherlands shuddered. "All I remember of that is all of us fighting onstage."

France laughed haughtily. "What does it matter? _I _had the best song that year!"

"Says YOU!" England hollered.

"Well…" France sniffed a rose idly. "If we were to go by current Eurovision rules, _I _would've won that contest by the number of points I got." He stilled suddenly, and frowned. "And I would've beaten Sweden too in 1991."

"Oh, cry me a river," England said harshly.

* * *

Greece looked himself over. "Do I look all right?" he was wearing a green half-shirt, with the hem cut high above his navel, and dark, loose pants.

"Sure you do," Cyprus said, smiling reassuringly. "And your song is popular. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be giving you my perfect score."

"Me too!" Albania volunteered.

Greece's head ached to be continuing to be around this country, but he didn't bother to voice his feelings. "Japan's here, too. I'd better put on my best show for my guest."

"Well, that's one way of getting inspiration," Cyprus said.

Japan was quietly texting on his cell phone. America looked over his shoulder. "Who are you texting?"

Japan quickly shielded the screen from America's eyes. "I-I am sending a message to Greece-san," he sputtered. "He's next onstage, and I wanted to wish him _ganbatte_. He seems to be under a lot of stress, so I hope it doesn't affect his performance."

"I understand," Spain said, suddenly becoming serious. "Both of our economies are on the fringe. I don't understand why Germany isn't being cooperative with us."

"You see?" Romano demanded, jabbing a finger at Spain. "That potato-bastard is a _total_ asshole!"

"_Fratello_, you shouldn't talk like that," San Marino admonished him.

"Excuse Germany for wanting to regulate the gold he lends out," Australia muttered.

As Greece was about to head onstage, his pocket buzzed. He quickly checked his cell phone. The message he said put him in a much better mood.

**Japan (mobile)**

"_Ganbatte!"_

"Wait, Greece!" Albania ran over and plopped a brown kitten onto Greece's head. "You need to keep the tradition!"

Greece looked up slowly at the happy kitten sitting on his head. "Ah…the dancing is rather intense this time. He might fall off."

"Don't worry, kittens act like Velcro with your head," Cyprus said, giving Greece a slight push. "Now go out there and make your people proud!"

"…_ναί_." Greece nodded, and headed towards the stage with the cat still on his head.

"Prepare to LOSE, brat!" Turkey hollered over to him.

Irritation flared up inside Greece, but he quelled it as he tried to focus on singing to Japan. _This is a fun song. I know I'll do well…_

"BOOOOOOO!" Northern Cyprus yelled up to the stage. "_Siz emmek_!"

"And people call _me_ annoying," Sealand sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, you _are_," Ladonia told him.

"Shut up, git!"

"You two can never get along, can you?" Finland sighed, shaking his head.

"Do some outwork," Kugelmugel offered. "It helps to mellow you out."

"I'm _naturally _mellow," Ladonia told him. "But this _idioten_ is anything _but_ that."

Sealand puffed out his chest. "You're speaking to somebody who saved the world TWICE! So I can act how I want!"

"Am I too late?" Denmark shouted, hurrying over to his fellow Nordics. He was still in his stage outfit.

"_Hardly_," Norway said coldly. "Greece is up now."

Denmark sighed in relief and fell into the seat beside Norway. Norway visibly bristled, but Denmark didn't even seem to notice. "_God_. I didn't want to miss the chance of _booing_ that _svin_!"

"Why are you going to boo him?" Finland demanded sharply.

Greenland snorted. "Because he's _jealous_."

"EH?" Denmark shouted.

Exotic festive music filled the arena, and everyone snapped to attention as the dancers onstage stepped in tune with the music. Greece emerged behind them, cat still on his head. _"I gotta say…what's on my mind! When I'm with you…I feel all right!"_

He began dancing rather erotically with his dancers. _"You call me baby…we spend the night. I'm so addicted…I feel alive! Over and over I'm falling…_

"_Oh-oh-ah-oh-oh! Oh-oh-ah-oh-oh! You make me dance-dance! Like a maniac! Oh-oh-ah-oh-oh! Oh-oh-ah-oh-oh!"_ Greece suddenly grinned slyly. _"You make me want your __**aph-ro-dis-i-ac**__!"_

Japan stiffened, and his face suddenly went dark red. America gave him a sideways glance. "You okay, dude?"

"_H-Hai_," Japan stammered, ducking his head.

Greece continued to sing, showing an uncharacteristic enthusiasm. _"I think about—you all the time! I just can't get—you of my mind!"_

Turkey scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Who does that brat think he's impressing? This song is vapid and stupid! There's no _way_ he'll win!"

"At least it sounds festive," Azerbaijan tried to offer, idly looking over his shoulder. "And, at least he's kept to himself for the most part."

"Speaking of which," Georgia said, looking at her levelly. "I heard that you had a confrontation with Sweden. What happened?"

"I just want to know why he met with protestors," she said plainly, turning back around to watch Greece onstage. "I don't want to restrict people, but he brought the press with him. His actions have tarnished my image."

"You've been a very good host for this competition," Turkey reassured her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "Everyone's enjoying themselves, and that's what counts."

She forced a smile at him. "_Sağ olun, _Sadiq."

Greece's song was starting to wind down, but he still seemed energetic. The cat as usual remained on his head. _"Oh-oh-ah-oh-oh! Oh-oh-ah-oh-oh! You make me dance-dance! Like a maniac! Oh-oh-ah-oh-oh! Oh-oh-ah-oh-oh! You make me want your __**aph-ro-dis-i-ac**__!"_

"I totally love this song!" Poland cheered, clapping his hands in time with the beat. "Maybe I should've totally entered this year after all!"

"But you're _too busy_," Lithuania muttered.

Greece finished his performance without a hitched and bowed deeply, kitten still in place. He hurried offstage as the scores went out.

"Two points," Belgium said.

Unfortunately, nobody else in the group scored Greece. Japan shook his head. "I hope he does well overall."

"Twelve points," Cyprus said, showing Greece his phone.

"_Ef̱charistíes_, for returning the favor," Greece said, catching his breath and smiling.

"I gave you a perfect score, too!" Albania cheered, shoving his phone in Greece's face. "Just like I said I would!"

Greece swatted the phone away. "_Ef̱charistíes_." This time he sounded a little less sincere.

"Five points," Azerbaijan said.

"…_Three_," Turkey dry-heaved the word.

"I gave him one," Georgia said. He looked up. "Ah, now it's Sweden's turn."

Azerbaijan shrugged stiffly. "I have no quarrel with him. I have other things to worry about. Like a certain _bad country…_"

Turkey and Georgia exchanged a look and sighed, but neither said a word.

* * *

"It's time! It's time!" Sweden boss fussed over him as they approached the stage. "Berwald, are you ready?"

"…I feel sticky," Sweden said numbly. He was wearing baggy black pants that seemed to barely cling to his hips. His upper body was bare, and his broad chest, arms, and back glistened from the baby oil that had been rubbed into his skin. He'd taken his glasses off, not by request, but out of necessity from the sticky fluid.

"This is it," Sweden's boss gushed, clapping his hands together. "Europe loves this song…but we have to make sure to really nail it! We're all counting on you, Berwald!"

"_Ja_, _ja_." Sweden shrugged stiffly and walked out onto the darkened stage. He took his place at the marker placed for him, and he felt the floor shift. A huge square of the stage rose up high, with him on top.

_You can make this work,_ he told himself. _You DO want to win this contest, after all. And…think about who you're singing to._

He looked towards a very specific section of the audience and smiled briefly. He _did_ feel a lot more relaxed and enthused about everything, despite the baby oil sticking to his skin.

"_Min Gud_, it's time!" Ladonia shouted, jumping to his feet.

"_Du kan göra det, Papa_!" Åland cheered, waving a tiny Swedish flag.

"Go, Papa-Sweden!" Sealand shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Don't forget all the hours of practice we did!"

Ladonia snorted. "You mean all the time you shrieked the song like a little girl?"

"Sod off, you git!"

"Both of you stop it!" Finland scolded. "Don't create a commotion during Su-san's performance!"

"**BOO!**" Denmark shouted briefly, though he was quickly cut off by Norway elbowing him in the gut.

"Well, here we go," Greenland sighed, looking at Iceland. "Just watch and see. I'll be right."

Iceland glared at him. "Considering _I'm_ competing too, I don't like that assessment."

Greenland shrugged. "It's only true."

America noticed the sudden spike in enthusiasm in the other countries. Some of the audience members even began chanting for Sweden. "Eh? What's so special about Sweden's song?"

"You'll see," England said. "Granted, it's not as good as mine. But it's _really _good."

White stage lights flashed quickly all over the arena. Sweden let out a sharp breath and raised his hands. _"Why…why can't this moment last forever more? Tonight…"_ he gestured with one hard. _"Tonight eternity's an open door! No…"_ he began moving stiffly. _"Don't ever stop doing the things you do…Don't go! In every breath I'm breathing you!"_

Sweden slowly stepped back. _"Eu—pho—ria! Forever 'till the end of time! From now on—only you and I! We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up!"_

Surprising the countries, he began side-stepping rapidly. _"Eu—pho—ria! An everlasting piece of art! A beating love—within my heart! We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up!"_

"_**WE ARE HERE**__!"_ Sealand and Ladonia screamed the next verse from the audience.

"_We're all alone in our own universe."_ Sweden smoothly slid to the floor and turned away. He suddenly turned back to the audience, his face unmoved but nobody saw it with the silhouetted lighting. _"We are free!—Where everything allowed and love comes first!_

"_Forever! And ever! Together—we sail into infinity!"_ Sweden felt himself relaxing more and more as he continued to sing. _"We're higher! And higher! And higher—we're reaching for div—inity! Oh!"_

"Well…this is definitely different," America commented slowly. Ahead of them, Sealand and Ladonia continued to sing along with the song, and Åland followed as best as she could.

"T-This is incredible!" Canada gushed, hugging Mr. Kumajirou to his chest.

"_Forever…"_ Sweden dropped to his knees, and fake snow fell all around him. _"We sail into infinity…We're higher! We're reaching for divinity!"_

"_Bok_!" Turkey hissed in frustration, scrubbing a hand over his face and knocking off his mask. "_Why_ did I end up going after Sweden?"

"You'll do fine," Azerbaijan said, but even she didn't sound so confident.

Sweden bellowed out the remaining part of the song, while his partner did a series of roundhouse kicks. _"A beating love within my heart! We're going u—up!"_

"Sounds like he's singing to someone," Netherlands observed blandly.

"Gee, I wonder _who_?" England said sarcastically.

"A-CHOO!" Finland sneezed violently.

"_Mama, är du okej?_" Åland asked.

"_Ja_," Finland said, wiping at nose.

"_We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up!"_ Sweden finished smoothly, and his partner didn't even had trouble lifting him. The audience responding with many screams and cheers. Ever the stoic, Sweden bowed as the stage re-lowered and hurried off backstage.

Everyone immediately checked their scores.

"Twelve points," Iceland read.

"Twelve points!" Finland cheered.

"All right!" Sealand cheered as well.

"Twelve," Norway read neutrally.

Denmark laughed hollowly. "I-I gave him twelve points, too!"

Greenland snorted. "Like I thought."

"Twelve points?" England gasped, gaping at his phone.

"_Moi aussi_," France agreed.

"Twelve points," Estonia said.

"…Perfect score," Switzerland muttered.

"It was the perfect song!" Liechtenstein said, still clapping her hands.

"Twelve points!" Spain cheered.

"EH?" Romano screamed, turning around to face Spain. "You gave SWEDEN your perfect score? What about US?"

Spain went pale and laughed weakly. "Uh…I…"

"Twelve points," Netherlands said.

"Me too," Belgium said.

"Damn," Poland said, astonished. "What's, like, totally the point of continuing the show now?"

"Feliks, that's not nice," Lithuania scolded, checking his phone. "Ah, ten points."

"H-He got my perfect score," Latvia squeaked.

"Perfect score!" Hungary gasped.

"I gave him one as well," Austria said.

"And he got my perfect score," Germany said, shaking his head.

Italy laughed. "That was nice of you! _Fratello _and I gave him nothing!"

Germany looked at him in shock. "That's…surprising."

"Perfect score," Russia read from his phone.

Serbia surveyed his companions and threw up his hands. "So, do I have to ask? Which one of you _didn't _give him a perfect score?"

"Eight points," Bosnia said.

"Seven," Croatia said.

"Six," Macedonia said.

"Ten," Slovenia said.

"And _I _gave him ten too," Serbia said. He looked at Montenegro. "Well? What did you give Sweden?"

Montenegro shrugged. "Seven points."

"_Briljant_!" Sweden's boss cheered. He hugged the country, not caring that his suit was getting smeared with baby oil. "I _knew_ it would work! We'll surely win now!"

Sweden shrugged. "Okay."

Germany checked his watch and stood up from the couch. "I'm going to go rehearse some more. Want to join me?"

"Of course!" Italy yelled. He hopped up from the couch and began following Germany out of the greenroom. "You'll be perfect, Germany!"

Germany winced a little. "I sure hope so. Sweden looks t—**OOF**!"

He was abruptly cut off when he crossed the doorway. A frying pan came crashing down on his head and he sprawled to the hallway floor unconscious.

"DOITSU!" Italy rushed to his side. "_Mio Dio_! Hang in there!" he turned tear-filled eyes towards the person who was standing over them. "Miss Hungary! How could—" he trailed off slowly as he recognized the person beside them. It wasn't Hungary.

Prussia was grinning sinisterly and cackling as he tapped Hungary's frying pan against his own shoulder. "Sorry, West. But _großen Bruder _WILL be performing in your place."

* * *

Coming up next, Germany performs! Or is it Prussia? Wait and see!

- Shakil Afridi is a doctor in Pakistan who allegedly assisted the United States in finding Osama bin Laden by secretly giving the US military information about his whereabouts, disguising his information-gathering with a fake vaccine program. He was convicted of high treason for these alleged actions on May 23, 2012, and was sentenced to 33 years in prison. In response, the United States cut $33 million in aid to Pakistan, but has sworn to reinstate the amount once Afridi is released from prison.

- Loreen, the singer for Sweden, was the only performer to speak with protestors in Azerbaijan. The Azerbaijani government found this offensive, but they didn't raise too much of a stink over it.

- Spain's comments about Germany refer to the financial crisis in Europe. Germany is one of the few economies that are flourishing, and they have gold reserves other countries are clamoring for to save their economies. Germany, however, doesn't want to simply hand out their gold reserves and want to make regulations over it. This has pissed off a lot of countries, however.

- I noticed that when I watched Sweden's performance, the audience was chanting for Sweden at the beginning. Very cool.

Here's the translation to Romania's song, as can be found at Eurovision's website:

Mandinga, everyday  
Mandinga, zaleilah lei  
I feel the rhythm of your body touching me  
The wind's perfume kissing me  
Feels so good when I'm with you  
You touching me and kissing me makes me want to dance  
I'm so happy, I can shout out loud

Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody  
When you love you say, everyday, everybody  
Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody  
Zaleilah-leila-lei, zaleilah-leila-lei  
(x2)

Let me love you, let me love you forever  
Never doubt that I'm here just for you  
Come here, my sweet chocolate boy  
Only you can make me feel the real love  
(x2)

Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody  
When you love you say, everyday, everybody  
Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody  
Zaleilah-leila-lei, zaleilah-leila-lei

When you make me feel so special  
I am dreaming I am dreaming...

Everybody say: "Let's go! "  
Yeah!  
That's right, move your body!  
Up! Up! Let's go!

That's right, that's right!  
Let's go, let's go!

Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody  
When you love you say, everyday, everybody  
Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody  
Zaleilah-leila-lei, zaleilah-leila-lei


End file.
